


Frustrations

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cybersex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Yuugi is fed up with people thinking of him as a young teen, thanks to his small build. He also feels kind of frustrated because so far he has not been in any kind of relationship. Upon a suggestion from Jonouchi, Yuugi tries out something new - A Dating Site in the Internet. And there he stumbles upon a site which awakens a curiosity that no one would think 'sweet, shy, little Yuugi Mutou' possesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Frustrations  
> Part: 1/8+  
> Author: Usagi-Atemu-Tom  
> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Deb for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

"Oooh, you are just too cute! Don't you want to go on a date with me?"

Yuugi Mutou, currently eighteen years old, stared at the girl who had just asked him that question in disbelief. She couldn't be older than 13 years, far too young for his liking. Behind him, he could hear his best friend Jonouchi trying to suppress his laughter. It still came out in quiet, gurgled snickers.

Trying to be as polite as possible, Yuugi turned back to the girl.

"No, thank you. I fear you are a little too young for me. I am already 18."

"Really?" the girl's eyes became huge in surprise. "I wouldn't have known. You really look far younger to me. Oh such a pity. Maybe when I am older then?"

She winked and Yuugi had difficulty in suppressing his groaning now. He gave her a weak goodbye and left the current clothing store where he and his best friend had been looking for clothes.

As soon as they were out of the store, Jonouchi was howling with laughter.

"Poor Yuugi... that was... the sixth time this month... such a young girl has tried to... to hook up with you," he got out between his laughter. Yuugi just glared at his best friend, not amused at all.

"NOT. FUNNY!" he growled and turned his back to the tall blonde who looked older than him, even though they were both in the same class. Jonouchi was able to quiet his laughter into occasional snickers and he patted Yuugi on the back.

"Come on, Yuugi, don't take it that hard. It's just unfortunate that you are not that tall built but, don't let it ruin your hopes that you won't find the right girl some day."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who said I want to find a girl?"

"Huh?" For a second the tall blond looked dumbstruck. The smaller one, on the other hand, blushed and refused to meet his best friend's questioning gaze. He already regretted his quick outburst. He decided that being around Jonouchi really was a bad thing for his usually calm temper and shy personality.

On one hand he liked the fact that he was more open and sometimes even bolder now, but on the other hand he still felt pretty unusual and embarrassed on occasion. Like right at this moment for example, when he was just about to confess to his best friend that he had the slight feeling he was more interested in males than females.

Though Yuugi couldn't tell for sure because so far he had never been in a relationship with either sex. First it had been because of his shy nature. He had been uneasy and afraid to talk to people he didn't know. Then, some years ago, he'd become friends with Katsuya Jonouchi.

The tall blond always had been very bold and open minded, never hiding what he was thinking. He did a lot of things that Yuugi had always wished to be bold enough to do himself. And Jonouchi had, for some unknown reason, taken the responsibility on himself to teach Yuugi to become what he called 'a true man'.

This didn't mean Yuugi was agreeing to everything Jonouchi thought a 'true man' needed to learn, like fighting for example, but the blonde succeeded in teaching him to become more open minded about the topics of relationships and the more intimate stuff. He'd even let himself be persuaded into watching some porn. Though he still preferred to cover his eyes at some scenes, which again caused Jonouchi to laugh teasingly about his embarrassment.

Thinking about Jonouchi, he glanced over at the tall blond who by now had stopped blinking. Instead, a knowing smirk played around his best friend's lips. Yuugi swallowed a little.

"So, Yuugi, you prefer men over women? That explains why you never took a second glance at all the girls in the discos we visited."

Yuugi blushed and shook his head.

"I am not really sure if I like males or females, Jonouchi-kun, and the reason that I didn't look at girls that much was more because I was too busy mourning over being mistaken for a twelve year old kid again. Every time you dragged me into such a disco I was first asked out for a dance by all the young girls and later there would always be the stupid patrolmen of the discos asking for my pass because they thought I was underage. That was unnerving, Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi seethed.

The blond laughed again, though this time there was sympathy to be heard.

"Maybe it was the wrong way to try and hook you up with someone," he admitted. Yuugi became wide eyed.

"Just a moment. You tried to hook me up?" he asked in disbelief. Jonouchi scratched his head sheepishly.

"Nyaaa, not exactly. But I've noticed during all the years we've known each other, you never got together with anyone. So, I thought I'd help you find someone by dragging you out at night. To go out, have fun, this is how people often find love." He sighed. "But somehow this never seemed to work for you."

Yuugi, now touched by his friend's concern for him, gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand.

"Give it some time, Jonouchi-kun," he reassured. "After all, you yourself got together with Kaiba-kun not all that long ago, didn't you? And this is your first relationship as well, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Jonouchi answered with a beaming smile. I never thought I would end up finding such a deep love, especially not with Seto. When I was younger I was certain I would end up with the wrong people in the wrong places or such. I have to thank you for getting me out of that, Yuugi. If I hadn't become friends with you, I would still be in a gang, fighting and causing havoc over this city; and I would never have fallen in love with Seto."

Yuugi blushed again, trying to deny the praise being put on him, but Jonouchi wouldn't allow that. He insisted that it was indeed the smaller one's help that had gotten him out of hell, until Yuugi gave up. Satisfied, a smirk came back onto his face.

"Maybe we did it the wrong way, Yuugi," he told the other.

"And how so?" Yuugi asked, a little suspicious.

"Well, I think the current problem is your height, isn't it? The girls and even the boys our age don't pay attention to you because they think you are too young and the young teens who do pay attention to you, are too young for you. So, maybe you should try searching for nice people in a place where the people can't see you."

"And what kind of place would that be?" Yuugi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The Internet of course," Jonouchi answered with a grin. "Fortunately I actually know the address of a page where you could look around, build up your own profile and try to find people your age. You can talk to them, get to know them and you don't have to show them a picture of you if you don't want to."

The small, young man looked at his best friend a little unsure.

"I don't know... is that even safe?"

"Safe enough, don't worry, Yuugi," the blonde assured. "You don't have to leave your real name, address or anything. Maybe just the name of the town, because usually people like to find people who are near their own home; and, if you find someone you would really like to meet for real, you can ask Honda, Anzu or me to accompany you to your first date."

Yuugi thought over everything that Jonouchi had just said. He had already heard about the infamous dating pages and he had to admit to himself that sometimes he'd been tempted to try it out. Finally, a big smile blossomed on his face and he looked up at his best friend.

"Okay, Jonouchi-kun. Leave me the address and I'll give it a try."

Jonouchi happily returned the smile.

* * *

It was early evening now. Yuugi had done some studying for the upcoming test to satisfy his mother, helped his Jii-chan in cleaning the game shop and eaten his evening meal.

Now it was his time alone and he was finally able to try out the webdating site from which Jonouchi had left him the address. Playing with the paper of the Internet address he had been given, Yuugi waited for the computer to finish its starting process.

The computer was his pride and joy. He had gotten it as a present from his family for his 18th birthday together with an Internet connection. When the computer was finally on, he opened a window to the Internet and typed in the given address.

However, when the page of the dating site showed up, Yuugi was in for an unpleasant surprise.

"Gah, Jonouchi, that's a page for hetero couples only," he groaned and looked over the main menu, noting that the search tool offered nothing more than the option for a man to search for a woman or a woman to search for a man.

Sighing heavily he was about to close the window again when he noticed the links given on the right hand side of the page to other dating sites. One link in particular got his attention.

Sexdating.com

Yuugi blinked and suddenly his breathing increased and he started to tense, not really knowing why. Actually, he just wanted to leave, find a search engine and look to see if he could find some other dating pages. But somehow, he couldn't take his mind off the link.

Curiosity; pure and simple curiosity had taken over his thoughts. He had never been in a relationship before, true. So, he didn't know about sexual pleasure. At least not the sort shared with another person. He had plenty of self-experience with masturbation. After all, one couldn't exactly stay all naive and innocent with all those evil hormones running through the body, craving for attention.

Debating in his mind for a while about what to do, curiosity finally won and he clicked onto the link. With a pounding heart, he watched the site open. The first thing he noticed was purple, a lot of purple. The whole design of the page was bold purple. Though all in all the main page didn't look as horrible as he had expected.

There was a banner on the page, a search engine and a part where he could join the site and build his own profile. At the bottom of the page were notes about the newest members. But even though the page was named 'sexdating' there were no naked people shown in the way he was used to seeing them in Jonouchi's porn.

Curiosity still not satisfied, he looked around a little more. Just for fun, he tried out the search engine, looking over the profiles shown as a result. The profiles were rough descriptions of what he had specified in the search engine. Mostly noted was age, description of the look, height and weight.

For every profile there was a link to see the more detailed descriptions of the people. But when Yuugi tried to open one of those more detailed profiles, a notice appeared that said he had to be a member of the site to be able to look at further descriptions and that photos were only able to be seen by members as well.

At first, Yuugi was satisfied to look around the page, just for fun. But soon he began to wonder. What kind of people would join such a page? What did they have as detailed descriptions? What kind of photos did they use? Was it like the late night commercials they used to show on tv?

Why would they even search for others? Just to bed them? Didn't they believe in love? Was it just for fun? Question after question grew in his mind and the longer he stayed at that page, the stronger increased his desires for answers.

Debating with himself again for a long time, once more his curiosity turned out to be stronger than any other reason in his mind. Going back to the main page, he took a deep breath and clicked onto the link which would open the form he had to fill out.

'I am crazy,' he silently stated in his mind but couldn't help the low chuckle either. Just the fact that he was exploring this new world, that he was crazy, willing enough to learn a little more about the things he hadn't experienced himself, that he was determined to search for some answers on such a site, somehow, this all had a kind of humor he could not point out.

'Jonouchi has too much influence on my thoughts,' he continued musing in his mind while filling out the form. 'Maybe if I hadn't seen all that porn... no, I think in that case my curiosity would have been even more insisting.'

He sighed, some of his secret longing and sadness now visible in his eyes.

'Even Jonouchi has someone now and I bet, open and carefree as he is, he's already spent lot's of very intimate nights with Kaiba-kun...'

"Gaaah what I am thinking?" he burst out in shock, shaking his head violently.

'Can't think something like that about my best friend!'

He paused in what he was doing, sighing again.

'But still... somehow I envy him deeply. I mean, what can I tell about my experiences? Some masturbation which feels quite good when my frustrations become too much, that's all. But... even though to masturbate feels nice, and it brings me some pleasure, it's still not enough. I crave for someone who would love me, introduce me into the real world of pleasure. I also want to know how a kiss tastes and what it would feel like to have the lips of my lover on my skin. Also, is the feeling of making love so wonderful that people don't care about the love itself anymore and just sleep with a stranger because they like it? Is it okay to have sex just for fun?'

Yuugi shook his head, trying to clear some of the confusion his thinking had led him to. Instead, he tried to concentrate on the form of his profile. He had already decided that he would not add a photo to the page. Not because he was afraid to show a picture of himself in the Internet, especially on such a page.

It was more because he didn't want to risk people again judging him from his looks. What he wanted was to get to know people and be getting known himself just by finding out more about interests, preferences and personality.

So, a picture was out of question. He'd already noticed that he was not to give his real name or address. Just the name of the town and the country, so that others were able to see if he was living near their place of residence. That much he was willing to give out, even though he wasn't planning on accepting any invitation he may get. He just wanted to look through the details of the other profiles and maybe find someone he could talk to, ask all the questions he had.

Finally, after filling out nearly the whole form only one thing was missing. He needed a nickname. Thinking it over, he tried to settle on something fitting.

'It should not point out my real name,' he mused. 'But also it should give a hint of what I like. Now, what do I like most? Games of course... so... how about...'

He typed in what had come into his mind.

G-A-M-E-R

'Gamer' sounded like a good name, after all he was a gambler. 'King of Games' was his reputation here in Japan where he lived. But to have Gamer as a nickname surely wouldn't point that out. It was just showing that he loved games a lot, that he liked to play.

Satisfied with his chosen name, he clicked onto the 'save' button and seconds later there was an announcement informing and welcoming him as a new member of sexdating.com.

Yuugi blushed a little at reading this, still trying to comprehend the fact that he really had joined this page now. After his mind had become a little clearer again, he gazed over the site thoughtfully.

'Well, what now? Try to search for someone who would answer my questions?'

Still a little unsure, he clicked onto the link for the search engine and decided on what he was looking for. He only defined that he was looking for males and females alike and that they had to be between 18 and 25. Country, look and anything else didn't matter, since he wasn't planing on meeting someone anyway.

Since he hadn't defined a lot of things, his hit list turned out huge. A little overwhelmed by how many people around his age had joined such a page, he started to look over the profiles. A lot of them had a photo shown and he noted that especially the girls liked to show off their naked upper body.

Ignoring such profiles right now, he finally decided to look over the profile of a 20 year old man, whose sexual preferences were set on bisexual. Opening the more detailed profile of this person, he went over the description that the person had written.

Yuugi himself hadn't written much when he'd filled out his profile. Just a short;

'Hi, I am new here and just like to look around a bit and have some questions answered.'

He hadn't exactly known what to write there. So, curious about what other people would write, he read the description about the 20 year old man.

'Hi at all you sweet bunnies and hot guys out there. I hope you feel lust like I do and are ready for a hot and unforgettable experience. I know I am and I'm waiting for you. I am open for everything, I like the S/M games most though. So, contact me and let's see how much fun we can have. Peace'

Yuugi shuddered and left the profile immediately. S/M in a sexual relationship? Nope, even though he had had his own fantasies about how it would be, that was never a part of his little dreams. He couldn't understand how people could enjoy something like that.

He went over some more profiles, sometimes even daring to open some of the women's profiles now. But most of the descriptions he found there didn't exactly invite him to talk to those people and bother them with his questions.

There were descriptions like,

'Hey have sex with me!'

'Mail me and we can have some fuck.'

'Sex yes, relationship no. Contact me now and I give you the fuck of your life.'

Now a little disturbed, Yuugi tried out another tactic. He added to his search 'people with pictures only' and looked over the new results. There were a few less people now, but still enough and this time he tried out the people whose pictures were less revealing and erotic and more harmless. Finally deciding on a young man his age standing in front of a table, smiling. He opened the detailed description.

'Hey sweeties out there. I am young and still need to learn a lot about life. This also counts for the matter of sex. So I am searching for young women or even men who would be willing to teach me about the most beautiful pleasure of life. One-night-stands or ongoing relationships, I am open for everything.'

This sounded a little less sex crazy, but still somehow Yuugi felt too shy to contact that man, although a smiley note at the top of the profile stated that this person was online and open to chat with.

He went on looking around, finding some more profiles with the same kind of more formal descriptions.

'Waiting for contact. Wouldn't mind a ongoing or even permanent relationship. Let's see what this leads into. :)'

'Spontaneous, flexible, curious and open for everything. Fun is most important. So, if you like to have fun as well, please contact me, I would be happy to hear from you.'

Sighing, Yuugi went on. Even though this sounded a lot nicer now, he still wasn't sure if the people would appreciate him contacting them and asking his questions. So he went on. For over an hour he looked over profiles, sometimes even becoming curious and bold enough to take a look over the photo gallery some people had arranged.

He stopped that immediately though when he stumbled upon a picture of a 25 old man showing his proud erection in a picture. Sure, being a male himself this wasn't the first time Yuugi had seen a naked man. But there was a difference with it being after a sports lesson with all the boys taking a much needed shower to being shown on a page where people were searching for other people to have sex with.

Finally deciding that this wouldn't bring him a person to question, he decided on one last try. While looking over the profiles, he had noted another option this page had to offer. There were a list of favorites stated. He was able to choose the 50 most favorite males, females and couples.

Maybe if those people were that approved, he would be able to find a person who sounded congenially safe enough to talk with. Having gotten back some hope, he decided to first take a look at the females. But after going through the first ten profiles, he decided that he would never be comfortable enough to ask his questions of a female.

So he went back and tried his luck with the males. Going through the first few profiles as well, he noted that people seemed to have a really different opinion from what to favor. Some people were simply good looking and had not really descriptions to offer. Other were again more in the category of

'I am hot, contact me and let's fuck!'

And then there were again the nicer sounding descriptions like

'Hey I am 20, well built and looking for a chance to have a nice time with you. So contact me and let's see if we can meet.'

But still, it was not much different from what he had already looked over before. Still determined to go on this time though, he started debating with himself if he should maybe try out the couples section, if he couldn't find a promising person again. However, there was no need to think that over any longer.

The first thing which caught his eye about the profile was the name.

'Egyptian Dreamer'

Someone who either seemed to be from Egypt, or at last liked that country a lot. Yuugi himself loved Egypt. His Jii-chan had been an archaeologist when he was younger and lots of the stuff he'd found was still in the attic of the house. Since he was little, Yuugi had loved to rummage through the stuff together with his Jii-chan and later alone. The most fascinating stuff he had ever found though was from Egypt and that was the start of a deep love of that country.

He had even been to Cairo in his holidays and that was the most exciting and unforgettable journey he had ever made. I had caused him to fall in love with the country and culture even deeper.

So, someone with a connection to Egypt certainly got his attention. Maybe he would be able to engage in some small talk with that person to loosen the conversation? With a now pounding heart, he opened the more detailed profile and hoped against hope that the text wouldn't turn out to be too disturbing this time.

Instead of the text, the next thing that caught his eye was the photo. Blood red, burning eyes were staring at him, seeming to be so near the camera that he was able to see the reflection of the flashlight in those eyes, giving them an even more thrilling and mysterious look.

Yuugi was immediately able to understand why people would choose this person as their favorite. Those eyes were bewitching. It was a really good idea of this person to not show a picture of his whole head or body, but instead, just his eyes. They were like a magnet. And they left you curious about the rest of this person. How would he look? What would he be like?

Forcing himself to stop staring at those eyes, he concentrated back on the description he had intended to read. Egyptian Dreamer was 18 years old, just like him and Yuugi even noted that their heights were not that much different either. He couldn't help but chuckle at this.

'I am currently enjoying the sun and beauty of Egypt and I wouldn't mind if there is someone out there who would like to enjoy the beauty of the land together with me. Ever tried to let you senses float with the magic of this land? Allow the beauty of the pyramids at sundown to bewitch your mind and awaken feelings and cravings inside you? Would you like to live out those fantasies with someone now? I am willing to teach you and I am open for everything. If you have further questions, you can always ask me. I won't bite, at least not unless you ask for it. *chuckles*  
Meet you in Cairo hopefully?'

Sighing in slight envy, Yuugi smiled at the profile of Egyptian Dreamer.

'I would like to be in Egypt as well now. However, this person really sounds like... he seems to like this land a lot and this description doesn't sound too bad. Maybe... this is what I am looking for. Never has a profile gotten my attention as much as this one has. This idea to show his eyes only, hell his eyes alone and then this beautiful description. If he were my boyfriend currently on holiday in Egypt, writing me a mail like this, I think I would really jump into the next plane to get there and share what he had to offer.'

"Oh my god, what I am thinking!" he whispered to himself and before he could help it he became deep red. To distract himself, he took a look at the sign that showed the online status of members. He didn't know if he should call it luck or doom, but Egyptian Dreamer was currently online.

With now shaking hands, he guided his mouse over to the place where he was able to start a personal chat with the other. But for a long time he was not able to click on it. He was nervous, afraid even.

'What if he thinks I am stupid? What if he expects me to have sex with him? I just want to ask him some questions, nothing more. But... it can't turn out that bad, can it?'

He collected himself and finally clicked on the button to open the chat window. But now he halted again. So far, the other would not know that he was about to write him a message and he felt himself starting to shake again.

'Wow, I never thought I could be this afraid about something. Hell this is just a stupid chat, the person is far away from me, nearly at the other end of the world. He doesn't know me and even if he starts laughing at me, I can just shut down the stupid window and pretend this never happened.'

Taking a deep breath, he typed in his greeting message to the other and clicked the 'send' button before he was able to have doubts again.

'Gamer: You like Egypt?'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Deb for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

Taking a deep breath he typed in his greeting message to the other and clicked onto the 'send' button, before he was able to have doubts again.

'Gamer: You like Egypt?'

* * *

There was silence first and he waited nervously, slowly beginning to believe that his attempts at starting this conversation had turned out bad. But suddenly there was a quiet jingle, informing him that he had gotten an answer.

'Egyptian Dream: You like Games? *winks*'

Yuugi nearly beamed. Firstly because the person had spoken to him and secondly because he'd just initiated a game. This was to his liking. With a new found confidence and even a little eagerness, he typed again.

'Gamer: Maybe I do. *smiles* Who knows? Maybe if you tell me if you like Egypt, I'll tell you if I like games. *winks back*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Speaking of Egypt and games, did you know the Ancient Egyptians loved games?'

'Gamer: And did you know that two can play this game? ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smirks* You are good at this. I congratulate you. I've enjoyed this little competition very much. You are smart, I like that.'

'Gamer: *blushes* Thank you. ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: So, you really seem to like games, don't you? You even accepted my little challenge.'

'Gamer: Tztztz, first question answered first. *grins*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Aaaw, and here I thought I'd got you when praising you, pretending that this game has ended.'

'Gamer: You have to try harder than that. :p'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Cheeky, aren't we? But I like your attitude.'

'Gamer: Thanks again. Now will you answer my question?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Okay, I'll give in for now. Yes, I like Egypt very much. It's the most beautiful country in the world in my eyes. Besides, I am half Egyptian as well. I use to live in Japan though. My parents and I are only spending the summer holidays here in Egypt. We have a nice little house where you can look out over the pyramids. Any idea how beautiful they look at nighttime, with the light of the floodlights shining upon them? ^___^ It's also very romantic. *winks*'

Yuugi blushed at this, knowing what this implication was meant to be. He decided not to let the other know about this for now, even though he would be forced to admit his true intentions of why he was on this page sooner or later anyway. Instead, he decided in truthfully answering the question.

'Gamer: I've been to Egypt once with my Jii-chan, three years ago. It was really, really wonderful; and yes, I know how beautiful the Egyptian pyramids look at night. It's breathtaking, nearly even more so than in daylight. By the way, if I may ask, what took you so long to reply to my first attempt at greeting? I have to admit I was little nervous when I tried to talk to you and I feared that you didn't want to answer me. I am new here so... ^^;'

'Egyptian Dream: So, you are not only a gambler but an Egyptian lover as well. Maybe you will be able to come here again next holidays. I would love to show you around my town of birth a little. ;) As for your question, well, I took a look at your profile first. After all, I want to know what kind of person I am talking to. I noted we have nearly the same height. ^^'

'Gamer: Oh, I see. Well my profile is not that interesting as you may have noticed. I didn't exactly know what to write into the description. I... I have to admit I didn't exactly join for the same reasons you people joined here. >.<'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *raises eyebrow* So, why did you join then if not to look for someone to have some little "fun" with?'

Again red colored Yuugi's cheeks when he read the stressed 'fun', knowing exactly what Egyptian Dreamer meant. Knowing this was the moment of truth, he just hoped that the other would understand his reasons and not be offended by what he was about to write.

'Gamer: Well, to tell the truth, I stumbled upon this site by accident. See, I was looking over one of those usual dating sites, my best friend gave me the address for and there I saw the banner for this site. I... became curious, just really, really curious and so I went to look and... while looking around I had so many questions coming into my head... please don't be mad at me. I've really enjoyed our little talk so far and... it seems we have a lot in common so, I was quite comfortable talking to you and... I would really hate it, if I have offended you with my intentions now.'

There was nothing coming through from the other for a while now after Yuugi had sent his explanations. Feeling nervous he grabbed the deck of his favorite card game 'Duel Monsters' and started to shuffle it absently while hoping Egyptian Dreamer would at least give him a reply in regards to what he had written down.

And to his relief, he did.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Hmmm, let me get this straight, you are actually searching for a permanent partner, not just someone to have occasionally sex with or even a simple one-night-stand? And don't worry, I am not offended at all. You seemed quite OK in my eyes so far and I am always willing to listen to what you have to say. ^^'

'Gamer: Thank you so much! *beams* Well... yes, you are right, my intentions were to search for someone I may be able to fall in love with. See, my problem is, because of my height people around here tend to mistake me for a young boy. For someone of eighteen it's not funny if he is asked out by a thirteen year old girl. *sweatdrops*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *chuckles* I can imagine. I have the same problem now and then. Though, most of my friends say I look too serious for a thirteen year old and my clothes are also not really recommendable for such a young age. ^^'

'Gamer: Well, my best friend also suggested I wear more mature clothes and if the weather fits, I tend to wear leather trousers and a top with buckles, but... what should I do when I have to wear my stupid school uniform? I look so young in that and because it is such a loose fit it seems to make me look even more smaller than I usually am. *sighs*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *snickers* I noticed some of the Japanese school uniforms tend to be that loose. After these holidays I'll have to put up with that problem as well because I am changing from a private school to the usual high school for my last year.'

'Gamer: You are attending a private school? O.O'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Well I did, because my parents can afford it. But, since my father is from Egypt, he doesn't share the usual belief of having to learn like crazy and no spare time left. All of my classmates seemed to believe in this and it's unnerving to tell the truth. I would have changed schools far earlier if my mother had allowed it, but it took father and me a very long time to convince her that an ordinary school would do for me. Now I will change my school and have more spare time for games and Egypt. *grins*'

'Gamer: Ooooh, I can understand you so well. I have to thank my Jii-chan for still having time for games. He supports my love for games since he himself loves them as well. And my mother can't exactly disagree with her own father. *evil grin*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *laughs* You have a really good Jii-san then. But, we are far away from our first topic of conversation, aren't we? *smirks*'

'Gamer: Oh... uhm... *blushes* weeeell... ^^;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: So, you are often mistaken for a youngster and since you long for a relationship your friend suggested you try online dating?'

'Gamer: *nods* Yes, and by accident I found this site and became curious. I have to admit... somehow to be able find someone just for pleasure seems... tempting to a certain point but... where is the love? Shouldn't such kind of pleasure be performed with someone you love dearly only?'

For a moment, there was silence in which Yuugi's chat partner seemed to think about the question. Finally an answer was announced.

'Egyptian Dreamer: May I ask you a rather personal question?'

'Gamer: OK? ^^;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Well, how often have you experienced sexual pleasure so far?'

'Gamer: Uhm... -_-;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *blinks* Wow, now this explains a lot. *grins* A virgin if I may be so bold to guess. Interesting. And let me tell you something, before I lost my own innocence I shared the same beliefs that you have. But... the girl I was so madly in love with cheated on me only one month after my first time. That really hurt my ego I can tell you. And let us not mention my heart. After our parting, I met my first boyfriend. He was nice, already a little experienced and I can tell you we had a great time. In bed as well as with everything else we did together. Even though our relationship wasn't meant to last very long, we are still good friends and can talk about everything. He was also the one to introduce me to this page. Believe me, my little Gamer, you may be right, sex should be performed by people who love each other. But also, if both sides agree and are comfortable with each other, you can still have sex just for fun, to have a good time; because sex is really enjoyable.'

'Gamer: *sighs* I fear I am still not really convinced. Sure I can understand your point in some way but... maybe it's just my lack of experience.... maybe it's just because I have no idea what it feels like... and maybe it's also because I wouldn't feel quite comfortable with the idea of someone I don't even really know, seeing my body. ^^; But... my intentions when I joined here were to understand your point of view, to understand why people are here on such a page.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smiles* Don't worry, I can understand you. I think for people who are still virgins, it's quite natural to want their first time to be with someone they love. But... with some experience, you may change your point of view someday. I think it may also be because of the usual hope humans have about their first love, being their one and only love. ^^ I hoped that as well, but then my relationship broke and I got together with someone else, a second person whom I allowed to see my body. ^^ I think events like this are the reasons which may change peoples minds and lead some of them to this kind of thinking.'

'Gamer: *nods* Maybe you are right about what you say. Because I also hope for the one and only love. ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: But tell me, Gamer, you mentioned that this page had its temptations, why is that so?'

Staring at the question on the screen, Yuugi stilled for a moment. Should he answer the question? After all, this was a stranger, someone he didn't know. But, this was maybe a good reason why he should answer. After all, he had already asked some quite embarrassing questions before and he would never meet this person in real life anyway. So, no reason to be afraid. Or hold back.

'Gamer: Uuuuhm... well it was just... a simple idea, if I would only dare... I could possibly find someone I may find nice enough and... I would be able to get the experience I crave for.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: I see, 18 and still a virgin. You are sexually frustrated, aren't you? And yet you wish to find a person you can fall in love with and get both love and sex. This must be difficult for you. I lost my own virginity a little earlier, by the age of nearly seventeen, but... before that "fateful" day, I sometimes felt the same frustrations. Maybe not that heavily, but it was there from time to time. *pats head* Don't worry, I am sure you will find your true love soon enough.'

'Gamer: Wow, you are good at reading my mind without even looking at me. ^^ You got quite the point there.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* Hey, I am a gambler, so I have to be good at this kind of thing or I would have lost in every game I've played so far. By the way, to make love can also be an interesting kind of game. Another reason why some people would join this page. Even though you may find your true love some day, your feelings of the heart have no control over how experienced your lover may be. And remember, lust is not to be considered equal with love. To desire for good sex is part of human nature. I don't know if you have noticed it, but there are a lot of people out there who are currently in a relationship and still search for people to have sex with. Seems they are not satisfied with what their lovers have to offer and this is their way of being able to find some new experiences.'

'Gamer: I don't know... I would feel bad for their partners. Cheating isn't really nice... -_-'

'Egyptian Dreamer: I agree with you. But I know a lot of people here whose lovers know that they are here. They allow them to have their new experiences and later they would transfer that knowledge into their own relationships to heat up things again. And there are still the single people like me, who are just looking around, either for people whom we can share our own experiences with or those who are able to teach us one or more new things. Maybe in some years when you've gotten your own experience you may find out that you would gladly try out some bondage, because the idea already turns you on. Not all people though are open for bondage. But if you seek experience, here you can search for people who are willing to give it.'

'Gamer: Bon... dage? O_O'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* Just an example.  Don't be so shocked. It sounds more horrible than it is. I've done it one time with my then boyfriend and I have quite enjoyed it. Though I also noticed that I am not really the person to submit. I prefer to dominate and give out pleasure. *smirks*'

'Gamer: *blushes*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *snickers* Don't be so shy.'

'Gamer: Hey, I am currently more open than I have ever been outside the net, so I am quite proud of myself. :p'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* I see.'

For a moment now there was silence, because Yuugi didn't know what to say anymore. Though, to be true, he knew exactly what he wanted to write now, what he wanted to ask. But as it had been with all his questions this night so far, he was a little timid to get it out.

'Arg, stop it now, Yuugi! This is still the Internet and you will still not meet this person anyway. So you can just go ahead. He can't exactly come over and cut my head off now can he?' he reminded himself for the umpteenth time that day.

'Gamer: Ne, can I ask you another question? Something... uhm personal?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Shoot right away. ^^ I won't bite... much... at least not enough to hurt. :p'

'Gamer: *blushes and winces* Dreameeeeer!'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smirk* Sorry, couldn't resist. ;p But seriously, I won't be offended. I am very open minded, really.'

'Gamer: OK then... uhm I just can't help my curiosity... well, did you find people here you've met with?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *lol* Aaawww, somehow I should have known. Let's see... I've been together with one girl one time and with two men, one for two times and one for three. They were all quite nice and enjoyable. We had fun together, I can assure you of that. Though I think I tend to prefer men over women. ^^ Don't know, but I think it's more of a challenge to be in the dominant part, and I love challenges. Also, when I was with my past girlfriend and with that girl from this page, I had to hold back a little, because they are a... well you can say they have a fragile body. At least my two girls had. ^^; Men are stronger, they don't mind if you use your entire strength.'

'Gamer: Sounds more like wrestling to me now. *sweatdrops*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *chuckles* Well, sometimes it really can turn out that way. Especially when you are both eager to dominate. But don't get me wrong. I still had my romantic times as well. And I just love long foreplay. *smirks* But I've also noticed that we like it hard and rough, when we come to "that" part of the game. *grins*'

'Gamer: O///O'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Aaaawww, come on, you can't tell me you are "that" innocent. You wouldn't be on this page if you were and asking me your questions. *g* Sexual frustrations tend to lead to some nice little fantasies. So, would you be willing to share some with me? I have to admit, talking to you has caused me to become a little curious about you. And... maybe I am able to at least give you some advice here and there, if you would like to try? Since I am not able to create your true love for you right here and now. ^^;'

Now Yuugi was definitely shocked. If Jonouchi hadn't asked him a similar question only a few weeks ago, just to tease, he may have fallen off his chair. This Egyptian Dreamer really was a tease, sometimes. Well, it was obvious that he seemed to enjoy playing with him here and there.

And Yuugi couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed the little games with him as well. It was really something new and kind of exciting. Maybe this tingling he felt right now was one of the reasons why people would join such a page. But, would he himself go so far and dare to start something more intimate with this person?

To talk about sex in general was one thing. But to share some personal fantasies, this was something totally different. Yet somehow Yuugi had the feeling that it wouldn't end with this. This seemed to be an invitation to a game which could easily turn into a big competition.

But, as long as it didn't turn out into a real meeting, he could afford to try out something new, couldn't he? Why not dare something, maybe this person was right and he could really learn something which would help him to live out his sexual frustrations until he would finally meet the one person he would fall in love with.

Taking a deep breath he made his decision.

'Gamer: Well... I fear it will be difficult to tell you something. I... it's a little hard for me to try and imagine something I don't know about. I wonder more or less how it would feel to do it. How would a kiss feel, where would I be kissed, where would I kiss a person. *chuckles, a little embarrassed* I even wonder if it's a man or a woman I would prefer to be with during that moment. ^^;;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* I see. Don't worry, what you told me is nothing I haven't thought about myself. *chuckles* You do touch yourself though, don't you? I mean, that is after all the easiest way to get some idea about what it feels like. ^^'

'Gamer: *blushes* Uuuuh yeeees, I do... uhm masturbate if that's what you mean.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Mmmmh I think I would like to watch. *eg*'

'Gamer: O_O'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smirks* While chatting with me you have to keep one thing in your mind, Gamer; my mind can come up with some things you may think of as kinda perverted. But believe me, on this page it's quite normal to make comments like this. ^^ And, to watch you partner doing it to himself, can be a great turn on and a wonderful addition to little bedgames. *grins* It's just more fun, and nothing to be embarrassed about. Oh and don't worry, I won't try to convince you to get onto the next plane and fly over to me. ^^'

'Gamer: *sarcastic* Oh well, NOW I feel calm. Maybe I would like you to persuade me, though not for the same intentions you have in mind. Just so I could be in Egypt again. :p I really miss the pyramids.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smirk* Hey you are catching on quickly, that's good, I am proud of you. Believe me when I say I have faith in your ability to get quite comfortable here, even if you are not searching for a partner to have sex with. At least we can have some nice conversations. ^^'

'Gamer: I would like that, the talk I mean. ^^ And thanks for the praise.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* Now... to come back to our previous discussion, how about a little game? I could give you some little ideas about what it could be like. I describe a situation for you and all you have to do is try to imagine this in your mind. Maybe, if you feel up to it, try to touch yourself, in the places I mention. You don't have to, but this is just a suggestion to help out your imagination. You would be quite surprised about how the whole feeling will change from what you may be used to feel when you masturbate. So, want to try my game?'

Yuugi could have sworn his heart was pounding so loud now that it would be heard through the whole house. He gripped the mouse in nervousness, not knowing if he should dare to accept or decline.

'Gamer: I'm... not sure...'

'Egyptian Dreamer: You don't have to, of course. ^^ But... how about you give it a try? We can always stop if you feel uncomfortable. *smiles* I won't be offended if it turns out you don't like it.'

Still hesitating, Yuugi thought it over. He was tempted, really, really tempted to try it out.

'I would get some ideas out of it,' he mused, 'and... it would be something new. I was curious now, was I not? And here is the chance to have a try. Egyptian Dreamer has been really nice so far. I like him a lot. I think I won't be too embarrassed to allow him to try me.'

He focused back onto the screen of his computer.

'Gamer: OK... I... want to try it out. But... it's really okay with you that if I realize that I don't like it we can stop?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Totally okay, don't worry, Gamer. ^^ By the way, do you mind if I address you with "Aibou" for now? "Gamer" would sound a little funny.'

'Gamer: Sure, why not. Sounds OK to me. ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Well then... *smirks* let the game begin! ^__^'

Yuugi swallowed.

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: AtemuxYuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Deb and Jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

'Gamer: OK... I... want to try it out. But... it's really okay with you if I realize that I don't like it and want to stop?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Totally okay, don't worry Gamer. ^^ By the way, do you mind if I address you with "Aibou" for now? "Gamer" would sound a little funny.'

'Gamer: Sure, why not. Sounds OK to me. ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Well then... *smirks* let the game begin! ^__^'

Yuugi swallowed.

* * *

He couldn't help himself. He really was nervous now. He was just about to try something he never thought he would do. But here he was, sitting in front of his computer and waiting for further advice from the other.

'Gamer: So... *smiles a little nervously* what am I to do?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Nothing. *grins* Just lean back and enjoy. Use your imagination... and your hands if you are up for it. ^^'

Yuugi chuckled nervously, not quite sure if he would take up the second piece of advice.

'Egyptian Dreamer: OK I will start now... Imagine I've just come into your room. You are sitting at your desk, writing some e-mail to a friend or something like that. I've been looking forward all day to finally being able to be with you so I am quite eager now. You haven't heard me come in and so you are surprised when you suddenly feel my arms around your neck. But you allow me to turn your seat around and let me have a good look at you. By the way, what do you want to wear for this game, Aibou? *grins*'

'Gamer: Uuuuhm... *thinks* how about a black top and my leather trousers? *blushes*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Works for me. *grins* I'll continue now.'

'Gamer: *nods*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: You are so tempting sitting there in your chair, I just can't help myself. I sit down, right in your lap, feeling the cold and hardness of your leather trousers through my thin sports trousers. I look right into your eyes before my lips seek yours, taking them for a chaste kiss. I slightly move my lips against yours to add some sensation before I finally can't hold back any longer. I push my tongue into your mouth, which you welcome eagerly with your own tongue. We let them rub against each other for a while, just enjoying the feeling.

'Egyptian Dreamer: By the way, Aibou, you can always use your fingers to help with your imagination. ^^'

'Gamer: That does work? O_o'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Not really as good as a real kiss, but it may help to turn on your imagination a little. ^^ Lips are very sensitive, so you can try to use your fingers to help in stimulating them.'

Yuugi stared at his hand in doubt now, not really able to imagine how his fingers would able to help him imagine a kiss or stimulate his lips.

'Oh well.' He shrugged and turned back to the computer which announced that Egyptian Dreamer had written some more.

'Egyptian Dreamer: I will continue now. ^^'

'Gamer: OK'

'Egyptian Dreamer: I am kissing you as deep as possible now. I move my lips against yours in a gentle movement, my tongue is exploring your sweet little mouth of course, and I enjoy your unique taste.'

Hesitant, Yuugi glanced at his hand again before slowly guiding it in front of his mouth. A little unsure he planted a small kiss against the side of his index finger before he started to slowly move his lips against the soft flesh. Trying to imagine it being a kiss from his chat partner, he closed his eyes.

Even if he had no idea what the other person looked like, he was able to portray beautiful, red eyes staring down at him hungrily while beginning to suck at the flesh of his finger. His tongue darted out to rub against it just as if he was touching the foreign tongue of his unknown partner. Even though it felt a little strange, he continued his actions until the jingling of the computer announced that Egyptian Dreamer had written his next action.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Not satisfied with kissing alone, my hands touch your neck and slowly wander down over your top until they reach the hem of it. I start to massage your belly which is hidden under the fabric until I want more.'

Yuugi did what was written down. Slowly he allowed one of his hands to touch his neck and to wander down his top until he reached the hem. He rubbed lightly over his belly, then, slowly opening his eyes which he had closed before, he watched out for the next part.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Finally diving under your top, I can feel the warm, soft flesh of your belly. I allow my other hand to join in and let both of them wander up your side, taking your top with them. Little, by little, your beautiful upper body is now revealed to my eyes, until I am far enough up your torso that your top is ready to be removed, something I gratefully take care of.'

'God I am really crazy now, but whatever,' Yuugi thought while taking off his top in slow motion, waiting for the next 'instruction'. He shivered a little, but he was not able to tell if it was from the sudden cold which hit his skin or from the tension he felt from the inside.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Now that your upper body is free for me to do what I please with, I softly start to touch your skin. It feels warm and soft under my fingers. I slowly start to explore every part of your beautiful upper body and I do not stop until I reach your nipples. Placing both of my thumbs on each of them, I slowly begin to massage them. Can you feel how gentle my touches are, Aibou?'

Yuugi closed his eyes again whilst allowing his thumbs to brush over his nipples. His mind started to drift off, again imagining the beautiful red eyes staring down at him with the same hunger he'd seen before whilst the hands of this person brushed over his skin, his nipples; softly and lovingly playing with them.

In the back of his mind he distinguished the quiet jingling of the chat window, announcing more had come from his chat partner. This happened just when he was beginning to feel a tingling, warm sensation awakening inside his body. He looked at the next message to see what was going to happen.

'Egyptian Dreamer: My hands are satisfied with playing now so I exchange them with my tongue. Gently I start to kiss and lick over your right nipple first, then I change to your left.'

At first he was a little lost as to how he should react to that part. He could hardly kiss himself there so it was not feasible to play out that part of action. But then he had an idea. He put two fingers into his mouth and sucked, wetting them in the process.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes again and turned his attention to his right nipple for now. Gently he touched it with his now slightly wet fingers, shuddering at the strange sensation of cold, and wetness, but at the same time being able to feel warmth starting to spread inside his body.

Continuing to play with his right nipple, he started to suck two fingers of his left hand as well to prepare them. When he was ready, he stopped caressing his right nipple and turned to his left one instead, touching it with his wetted fingers from his left hand.

Sighing a little with the new sensations, he looked up with half lidded eyes when the computer chimed the next message.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Now that both of your nipples are hard and wet from my ministrations, I continue using my tongue on your body. I kiss and lick a path downwards, stopping at your navel to dive my tongue into it to tease and caress. Does it feel nice, Aibou? Can you feel a tingling sensation deep inside?'

Yuugi could do nothing more than nod weakly, even though Egyptian Dreamer wouldn't be able to see it. He had again wet his fingers then let them travel down his body to his navel. The feelings, combined with his further mental image of the eyes of his chat partner and the imagination that it was Egyptian Dreamer who was doing this to him, instead of his own hands, worked out quite a well. He actually felt nice. And the heat within his body increased, a fuzzy feeling started as well as a further growing tension.

And then the next part of what was to occur was typed.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Satisfied with the ministrations I've given your upper body, I now slowly slip from your lap, my hands already resting on the zipper of your leather trousers. I am kneeling in front of your chair now and begin to open the button and slide down the zipper. I can feel you shiver in excitement under my hands before you stand up to allow me to remove your pants entirely from your sweet body.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: I guess you are wearing underwear under your leather trousers, Aibou? *grins*'

Yuugi blushed, stopping in his actions of removing his leather trousers for real when he noticed the question. He threw the trousers on his bed before sitting down in his chair again to write his reply.

'Gamer: What else am I supposed to wear, if not my underpants?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Nothing. *smirks* There are people out there who like it that way.'

'Gamer: I am certainly not one of those, sorry. ^//^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: That's quite all right, don't worry. More fun for me. Should I continue?'

'Gamer: Yes... this is... kinda... interesting. ^^;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* Good. So, I've removed your pants and now you are standing in front of me, in nothing but your underwear. I start to remove them as well, going slowly this time, allowing the fabric to rub against your skin while pulling them down.'

Yuugi did exactly what the other was describing. But this time it was a little difficult for him to imagine it was Egyptian Dreamer who was pulling his underpants down, teasing him by rubbing the fabric against his skin.

Maybe it was because he couldn't close his eyes this time, because he didn't want to risk falling down while trying to remove his pants. After he was done, he sat down in his chair again. Egyptian Dreamer had already typed his next message.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Finally able to touch all of you, I allow my hands to wander down your legs. I touch first your left thigh, then your right, following the path of my hands with my lips and tongue. Your skin feels warm under my caresses and I enjoy the way your body shivers under each ministration.'

Yuugi really shivered when he started to caress his thighs, first with his whole hand, then by using the wetted fingers of his other hand to play the part of the tongue. His eyes closed while he explored this new terrain, realizing that his thighs must be a very sensitive part of his body, especially the upper part, which was near his erection.

He was also a little surprised that he was truly half aroused at this point. Every time he used the combination of caressing himself with the mental image of Egyptian Dreamer's red eyes, he could clearly feel his erection respond; and he could feel the urge to touch himself there. But he held back this desire, just as if it was his chat partner teasing him. Instead, he forced himself to look at his computer screen again.

'Egyptian Dreamer: I can feel your desire to be touched in a certain place now, Aibou. Your erection looks beautiful and inviting in my eyes. I am torn between continuing to tease you a little more or to fulfil your pleading. In the end I have mercy on you. With caution, I allow my finger to caress the tip of your erection lightly, teasingly. I can feel you shiver under the touch. Do you want me to touch you completely, Aibou?'

Yuugi couldn't help but moan at this question. He had again acted as it was written down on the screen, ending up caressing his shivering member with fingertips only. It was a really teasing feeling and for the first time he dared to write down a quick reply to this kind of question.

'Gamer: Touch me! And stop teasing me! x_x'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *chuckles* As you wish, Aibou.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Feel my hands closing around your erection? Stroking and caressing it to its full length? Can you feel the warmth of my hands? Can you hear the whispers of sweet nothings in your ears? Can you moan for me? I want to hear if you enjoy what I am doing to you.'

Thankful, Yuugi closed his hand around his member and started to stroke it, something he was used to doing from countless nights of masturbation. But this time his mind wandered to burning, blood red eyes, tried to imagine a deep and alluring voice, whispering against his ear. He lost himself in the belief that it was not he who was stroking himself but his enchanting stranger.

The burning in his stomach increased and he really couldn't help the small moan that escaped his now, dry lips, continuing to stroke his fully grown erection. This was really good. And indeed felt slightly different than when he usually touched himself. It was better, more exciting.

Slowing his stroking down a little, he opened his eyes to small slits to write down a small message with his free hand.

'Gamer: *moans*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *whispers* Good. *smirks* Now that I have you ready and eager in my hand, I prepare myself for the final step. Licking over my lips, I bow down and exchange my hand for my mouth. First I kiss just the tip of your erection, but slowly, I start to take everything in. You feel hard and wet now, so deep within my mouth. Can you feel yourself buried deep inside, Aibou? Does it feel good?'

Yuugi groaned. The thought alone, his past musings of how it would feel like to be buried deep within the mouth of a lover kicked in and it turned him on immensely. Picking up his little trick from before, he licked over his entire, currently free hand to get it wet enough. Then he changed his hands again, slowly closing his now wet fingers over the tip of his erection.

The feelings he received were good, no, far more than good. He allowed his hand to wander up his hardened member until all of it was closed around it. The combination of wetness and the heat of his hand sent sparks through his veins. It was incredible.

Throwing his head over the back of his chair, he let out another low moan of enjoyment, his other free hand searching for the keyboard to try and write at least some form of comment before his mind deserted him completely.

'Gamer: Goooooood...'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Then allow your feelings to take you away, Aibou. Imagine how I will fuck you with my mouth. Imagine you're engulfed deep into warmth and wetness. Push yourself as deep as you can, I want to take you over the edge, for you to come inside my mouth. Come for me, Aibou, come for me!'

And Yuugi came. Rubbing his erection in desperation, allowing his hand to flow over his weeping flesh, he closed his eyes and imagined it was the mouth of his partner doing this to him. He saw again the bewitching red eyes watching him, hunger and lust shining in their depths. It was too much. The tension in his body was unbearable, his whole form shaking in pleasure with a light sweat running down his body, he let himself go and came with a silent cry of completion in his hand.

His body collapsed from the pleasure, and he leaned heavily against the back of his chair, trying to catch his breath and draw his mind back from sweet heaven.

It was only when he caught some of his breath and his mind slowly started to work again that he noticed the mess his little adventure had caused. Blushing deeply he leapt up from his chair to grab some tissues and cleaned up the mess the best he could.

After cleaning the carpet and also the parts of his body which had been soiled as well, he decided he should put on his nightclothes now. Since it was already late and he wasn't planning on going out anymore, it seemed to be the best idea, but also because he was starting to shiver in the middle of his room with nothing on.

Still slightly out of breath and a little embarrassed, but also feeling strangely content now, he sat down in his chair again and looked over the screen to find another message from Egyptian Dreamer.

'Egyptian Dreamer: Enjoyed yourself? I know I did. *smirks*'

Yuugi blushed deep red again. He had to calm himself down a little more before he was able to answer that question.

'Gamer: It was... a little strange to tell the truth. ^^; But... I enjoyed it, strangely enough. And you were right. The feeling was definitely different from what I am used to feeling. Thanks for the lesson. *smiles shyly*

'Egyptian Dreamer: *laughs* No need to thank me. I'm happy that I was able to help you to enjoy this and... as I said, I definitely had my "fun" as well. *grins*'

He could have sworn that if the burning sensation in his cheeks became any hotter his poor face would burst into flames.

'Gamer: Uhg... this is still embarrassing. I mean... I haven't known you for more than... two hours now and to have fantasies like this, talk like this with someone that I don't even know what they look like... ^^;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: But don't forget, we felt quite comfortable with each other from the beginning, didn't we? At least that was my opinion. And it seemed to continue through the entire time we have been talking. ^^'

'Gamer: Yes, you are right... I have been feeling comfortable with you from the beginning. I think that's because we have so much in common. Loving games, loving Egypt, there will always be something we could talk about... so, if you don't mind, I would really like if we could talk again in the future. ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Sure, I would be honoured, if you want to. *smiles* I haven't met someone like you so far. It feels a little strange to have found someone like you on this page of all places, but I will be looking forward to future chats. ^___^'

'Gamer: Cool, that's really, really wonderful. *hugs*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: By the way, *smirks* while you were busy catching your breath, I've taken a nice little picture of the pyramids I am able to see from my room. I've send it to your mailbox on this page. ^^ Doesn't exactly look any different from what they looked like two years ago, but I thought it might be able to reduce some of your longing to be in Egypt again.'

'Gamer: Eeeeh, I fear it will not reduce but increase my longings. ^^; But still, thank you very much. I would be happy to take a look at my beloved pyramids. ^__^ I'll look into my mailbox right now.'

And he did as he said he would. Clicking on the link that would take him to the personal mailbox he'd gained when joining the page, he noticed that he'd gotten two e-mails. One was obviously from Egyptian Dreamer as the name stated it, but the other mail was from someone he didn't know.

Yuugi decided to open the mail from his chat partner first. Inside he found just a short message, telling him to enjoy the view and under that text there was a picture. It was obviously taken from inside a room right in front of the window, since he was able to see something that looked like a white sash on the edges of the picture. But in most parts of the photo he was able to look out over the desert of Egypt and in the distance he could make out two pyramids. It was a very nice picture and he loved it.

Smiling, he saved the mail on his computer before deleting the whole mail. Having done that, he turned his attention back to the mail from the stranger. Curious about who could have written to him and about what, he opened the mail and started to read.

Very quickly his face turned from its normal color to red again, his mouth opening in shock and as quickly as he could he turned back to the small chat window of Egyptian Dreamer and himself.

'Gamer: OhmyGod! O_O'

'Egyptian Dreamer: What is it?'

'Gamer: Someone has written a mail to me: "I am come home from a hard day of work. You have cooking for us and currently standing in the kitchen still busy. I huge you from behind and start to kiss your neck. You like this very much and turn arount so we can really kiss. Our tongus play with each other..."'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *raises eyebrow*'

'Gamer: This whole thing kinda turns out like what you just wrote to me before. Only... the spelling is horrible and the words are more direct and.... it's kinda gross to get a mail from someone I don't even know... really don't know, not even contacted... writing about something like this. *shudders* It was strange to read what you wrote but... at least we had been talking before and got to know each other a little. To think someone I don't know at all is having fantasies about me and him doing this... and do I look like I can COOK?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *rofl* But, about the rest of the mail... well, I have to admit those kind of tries to get a contact is kind of a really poor attempt, even for this page. People know better than to try something like this. *shakes head* Just delete that thing, Aibou.'

'Gamer: You can bet I will!... >.<'

'Egyptian Dreamer: By the way, you said you think someone imagining sex with you is gross, but, in our little "chat" you said you did enjoy it, did you not? Or do you dislike it now?'

'Gamer: I... have to admit... no... not really dislike. Just as I said before... it was... there were parts I enjoyed but... also some things which were difficult to imagine and I felt a little uncomfortable about it. But... all in all, it wasn't that bad. ^^ Again, thanks for teaching me.'

He didn't dare to add the fact that it sometimes even helped to think about the eyes Egyptian Dreamer seemed to have. He couldn't help it. Even though, he still didn't really know this other, the photo of his eyes had left quite an impression on him, and even turned him on.

And somehow he got the strangest feeling - that regardless of the page and the fact they met each other on the internet - this seemed to turn out like a great opportunity to gain a new friend. Someone, he was able to talk about everything he would never dare to mention in front of his other friends - at least, not without ending up dark red and wishing for a deep hole to hide in.

So, with the thought of having a new friend making him happy, he couldn’t help but wonder why his heart started beating just a little faster.

  
TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have been wondering, the Mail Yuugi received and copy-pasted to Egyptian Dreamer is supposed to be having those grammar mistakes and wrong written words. Just so you don't think my awesome betareaders oversaw something. ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: AtemuxYuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareader Deb and Jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Dorobou – means "thief" but as you will notice in this case it is meant as a family name. *grins* Sorry, just could not resist. ^^;

* * *

"Yuugi? Hey, Yuugi!"

Katsuya Jonouchi waved a hand in front of his best friend's face, who seemed to be far, far away with his thoughts. Sighing, the blond started to grin as an idea occurred his mind.

"Hey, Yuugi, there's another twelve year old who wants to speak to you."

This brought the smaller one back to reality immediately. Out of reflex he groaned.

"Noooo!"

Then the quiet snickers of his other friends made him realize that there was no twelve year old girl to be seen anywhere. Pursing his lips, he glared at Jonouchi who was sitting beside him in their favorite cafe, right next to Seto Kaiba, the blonde's current boyfriend.

"Sorry, Yuugi," his best friend apologized but couldn't help the cheeky grin. "But you were spaced out that much that none of us were able to get your attention. Something had to be done to get you back to earth.

Being told the reasons, Yuugi couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Uhm... well, sorry about that," he stuttered and tried to avoid the curious faces of his other friends, Bakura Ryou, Honda Hiroto, Ishtar Malik and Mazaki Anzu. Only Kaiba Seto and Dorobou Bakura, the boyfriends of Jonouchi and Ryou who were still trying to become accepted by the other friends of their respective partners, looked rather disinterested.

"So, Yuugi, what is it that your mind is so occupied with that you couldn't hear Anzu's question about going to the disco on Friday?" Malik, a platinum blond youth with dark skin and sparkling violet eyes, asked curiously.

"Um, well," Yuugi stumbled out, still avoiding looking at everyone. "It's nothing really important. Just me thinking over some things that Jonouchi suggested to me last week. But it has nothing to do with you guys."

The delicately built young man tried to smile but the eyes of his friends had suspiciously focused on the before mentioned blond.

"Okay, Jonouchi, does the 'suggestion' Yuugi mentioned have anything to do with porn?" Anzu asked dryly and with a raised eyebrow.

"One of these days Yuugi will become a sex-obsessed maniac, if you continue to go on like this," Honda commented with a shake of his head, but he couldn't help the smile of amusement playing on his lips.

"Hey, you are accusing me of something I didn't do!" Jonouchi shouted holding up his hands in defense. "I haven't said or done anything to Yuugi that involves porn for over a month now."

"Just let me get this right. We are talking about PORN here?" Bakura asked his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Ryou became red immediately.

"Uhm well, we sometimes used to watch it," he mumbled out, embarrassed. But Bakura just snickered.

"Cool, now this gives me some really interesting ideas," he announced with a smirk, causing his poor boyfriend to swallow hard and become even redder. Anzu on the other side let out a groan.

"Too much information," she whined and buried her head in her arms on the table, cheeks already red from what she'd heard. Yuugi nodded his head in agreement as did Seto.

"Now, this is the first time that Katsuya has dragged me over here, and you are talking about that kind of stuff," Seto murmured, making his first comment for the night. An eyebrow raised, before a smirk broke out on his face. "Though, it doesn't surprise me to hear something like this coming from Katsuya."

"Hey," the blond immediately protested but was effectively cut off when the brown haired man leaned over to seal their lips with a kiss. The others just silently snickered in amusement. All except Bakura and Ryou, because the slightly taller white-blond used the example Seto and Jonouchi gave, and applied it to himself and his lover.

Being busy with the show, not one of the other young adults noticed the slight longing and sadness shining in Yuugi's eyes. Seeing how happy and deeply in love his two friends were, and knowing that Malik was in a happy relationship as well with his older, adopted brother Rishido, he couldn't help but feel a strong sting in his heart. Even Anzu and Honda had been in a relationship at least once.

Sighing silently, he covered his negative feelings with an even brighter smile, shaking his head.

"You two and your boyfriends are giving the whole cafe a show," he teased. Ryou had the grace to cut the kiss and turn a deep shade of red, but Jonouchi, Seto and Bakura just glanced at Yuugi and shrugged, bright smirks playing on their lips.

However, when Jonouchi glanced over at Yuugi for a second time, he suddenly remembered the reasons why he had been kissed, and it reminded him of Yuugi’s earlier comment.

"Gah, I nearly forgot!" he shouted before jumping off his current seat on Seto's lap and grabbing his best friend's hand. "Excuse us for a moment, but I need to talk to Yuugi in private!"

And with that, he dragged the smaller one over to a quiet corner where they were alone, but could still have their friends in sight. Jonouchi had already learned the hard way that Ryou's boyfriend was too curious for his own good, just like Malik was.

Having the required peace, Jonouchi gave Yuugi a calculated, curious look.

"Okay, I want to hear everything, now," he stated. "You said you had to think about something which has come to you because of me. Don't tell me you've already met someone interesting. That would be really quick – but, of course great as well."

Yuugi blushed, quickly looking to the ground to hide it from his best friend, head shaking no for an answer.

"Uhm, that's not it," he admitted shyly. Even more curious, Jonouchi crooked his head.

"Not? Well then, what are you thinking about that's causing you to space out like you were?"

Blushing even more, the smaller one started to stutter, not knowing what to say. He was not exactly planning on telling his best friend about the little 'adventure' he'd had with a certain fellow Egypt lover. On the other hand, that also wasn't exactly what had been bugging his mind, but still, the topic was rather embarrassing.

But knowing his best friend, he knew the blond would continue bugging him until he spit out the whole story. Sighing in defeat he glanced up at the taller one.

"It's just... well, as I said, I didn't find anyone on that dating page you gave me the address for because the site was for hetero couples only. And... well, you know I am not really sure if I am straight, and I still have the slight suspicion that I’m anything but straight."

"Oh," Jonouchi mouthed, disappointment showing clearly on his face. "So, the page wasn't exactly helpful at all. Damn, I totally forgot about this page being for straight couples only."

He sighed, driving a hand through his hair.

"But this still doesn't tell me what is on your mind right now."

"Well, even though the page you gave me was of no use, just when I was about to close it and try to look for something else, I noticed this link for this other page and..." he trailed of, his cheeks becoming deep red again. It felt just so awkward to talk with Jonouchi about something as personal as this, even though this was his best friend after all.

"Huh? A link to another page?" the blond wondered, when Yuugi seemed to be too embarrassed to continue for now. "Strange, I don't remember links being there for other dating pages. Ah well, at least no other link beside that one for sexdating..." he trailed of, his eyes widening when he suddenly realized why Yuugi was standing in front of him, deeply embarrassed, cheeks glowing red and all.

"NO WAY!" he shouted out in disbelief before quieting his voice again. "You met someone on this sexdating page? But, Yuugi, that page is not for love. It's only for people who are looking for, well, just for some fun."

He shook his head again, watching the smaller one fidget before breaking out into a wide grin.

"I never thought you had it in you," the blond chuckled, causing Yuugi to sputter and his eyes to widen.

"NO!" he shouted before continuing in a whisper, "It's not that. I am not looking for something like that. And I was just a little curious. I joined there because I was wondering about the reasons behind people joining such a page and I was hoping to find answers. I thought if I joined I could ask someone there."

"Oh well," Jonouchi grinned, "that of course sounds exactly like you again, Yuugi. So, you met someone to ask?"

Yuugi nodded.

"Yes, I've met someone who is living in Japan but currently staying in Egypt for summer holidays. He likes Egypt a lot, and he also likes games. He’s really nice to me, and he answers my questions without being offended or anything."

He blushed a little before continuing, not able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I've been talking to him every night for a whole week now, Jonouchi-kun. Not just to ask him questions, but to talk with him about Egypt and Games. He knows a lot, I just can't believe that I've found someone like him on the sexdating page of all places."

"Ah, I see," Jonouchi replied slowly. He had a strange, thoughtful look on his face, something very unusual for the carefree young man, as Yuugi noted. But soon, it vanished to be replaced by a bright grin.

"Okay, Yuugi, now you have me all curious about this guy," he declared. "How about you tell me a little bit more about him when our friends are all gone? Since Seto has to work later today, we’re not leaving together. So, it won't be a problem for me to stay a little longer with you."

Yuugi nodded at this suggestion, not even realizing the happy smile which played around his lips. He did not really have a problem telling his best friend about the 'normal' chats he had with Egyptian Dreamer, or about the conversations they had had every night. But he was not planning on telling the blond about the little 'games' he had already dared to play with the other... twice.

He still couldn't believe that he'd been the one who had asked Egyptian Dreamer if they could try out the sexchat a second time. He had felt slightly guilty, as strange as that was, about not being able to give pleasure to his chat partner. So, he had dared to come up with a few actions of his own to add to the 'adventure'.

Banning those embarrassing thoughts from his mind for now, he looked at his best friend.

"Sure, Jonouchi-kun. I'd be happy to tell you more."

* * *

'Egyptian Dreamer: Hey Aibou, did you have fun with your friends today?'

Yuugi smiled at the screen showing the greeting of his partially still unknown stranger. He just had come home from the cafe, having spent a long time with Jonouchi after the others had left, telling him more about Egyptian Dreamer.

'Gamer: Hey Dreamer! ^^ Yes, it was a nice day. Sorry that I wasn't able to make it within the time I'd announced to you yesterday.'

'Egyptian Dreamer: No problem, Aibou. *smiles* I was guessing that you were still with your friends. *grins* I know from my own experiences how time can fly by when you are sitting together with your friends. You also said that you weren't certain if you would be able to make it around that time.'

'Gamer: Thanks for your understanding. ^^ I still feel a little bad. After all, I was looking forward to being able to talk to you and with being late, I really feared that you would be gone when I come online. *looks sheepishly*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Nyaaaa, I was sure you would come online sometime and I was looking forward to talking to you as well. I can always run around here in Egypt when you are long gone to bed. *smirks*'

'Gamer: Ah, I see. The time difference is around seven hours in summer, isn't it? So, it's around three PM in Egypt?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: That's right, Aibou. Also it's better anyway not to go out before late evening. ^^ Too freaking hot.'

'Gamer: Can imagine. Was the same, when I was over there with Jii-chan. ^^ By the way, I've wanted to ask you this for a week now... why are you still calling me "Aibou"? For the... uhm other kind of chat, I can understand, but you've kept calling me that ever since that first chat. *blushes*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *blinks* Don't you like? I just thought, "Gamer" would sound a little funny. And when I suggested calling you "Aibou" back, it was not only to give you a decent name for the sexchatting. I've noticed though that in my opinion it fits very well. If possible, I would love if you could be my Aibou. ^^ I mean, just think about it, we both like games a lot and it seems we are both good at them. So, imagine if we two could work together as a team, being equals, you my aibou as I, yours. We’d be undefeatable. Maybe we would even be able to win over the current "King of Games" of Japan. I've always wanted to play against him. ^^'

Yuugi couldn't help but let out a slight snicker when he realized that the other was just unofficially challenging him and not even knowing it. But he also could understand the reasons Egyptian Dreamer had named to explain to him why he liked calling him 'aibou'. Ever since the two had found out that they both loved games and were matching each other in knowledge and as it seemed also in skill, he could relate to how Dreamer felt.

'Gamer: Ah, even though I think it would be a little difficult for both of us to team up against the current "King of Games", I can see your point. ^^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Great, you share my point of view, "Aibou". ^^'

'Gamer: ¬_¬ Hey, no teasing. You tease me often enough as it with the not so innocent stuff. *sighs*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *looks innocently* Is that so, Aibou? I hadn't noticed.'

'Gamer: Ha ha, veeeery funny. :p'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* Speaking of "not so innocent stuff", any questions tonight?'

Yuugi was getting a little nervous again. Over the past week, he had started to slowly become used to asking all those 'not so innocent' questions. But today he was planning on asking something he had been wondering about for a while now, but never really dared to ask.

'Gamer: Actually... yes... ^^;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Uuuuh, nervous again? *laughs* Aaaaw, don't be, Aibou, it can't be that bad. ^^ And you should know by now that I am pretty open and willing to answer everything, ne? ^^'

'Gamer: *smiles sheepishly* I know, I know, but... this surely is really a stupid question. It's just... since I've started to suspect that I may be interested in males, this thought never crossed my mind before. I don’t have much knowledge about a relationship between two men. ^^;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Don't worry, I won't laugh. I can understand your current situation. Shoot your questions. ^^'

Yuugi took a deep breath before he dared to go on.

'Gamer: OK, here it comes. What I was wondering about... well, I have a slight idea about how things are working between males but... if they really do it... ARG! Uhm well... doesn't it... hurt? ^^;'

For a moment there was silence, which Yuugi used to bury his head between his arms on his desk to hide his embarrassment. Even though no one could see him, especially not Egyptian Dreamer, he felt very uncomfortable after asking such a question. Only the jingling announcement of an answer caused him to arise again from his current position.

'Egyptian Dreamer: *rofl* Now this is not the first time I've been asked this question, you know? Some of the not so experienced girls have asked me such a question as well because they were thinking about trying it out themselves.'

'Gamer: O//O'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *grins* Well, women are also able to have this kind of sex with a man. Let me explain some things first. ^^ For a male there are usually two kind of ways to have sex with each other. One of those ways is what I had described during our little sexchats. It could be the oral or manual sex, when a man would use his hands and/or mouth to pleasure and bring his partner into rapturous delight. It's the most common way to indulge in male/male sexual activity.'

'Gamer: So I have read. *blushes*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *chuckles* Well, the other way would be anal sex. In this case, as you have already guessed, one man, you can call him top, would take the other, bottom, from the only entrance a man can offer. *grins* And of course it CAN hurt, just as it can hurt for a woman on her first time. But it doesn't have to. It depends on how experienced the one being top is, how tense the one being bottom may be, the lubrication and so on.'

'Gamer: Oh...'

'Egyptian Dreamer: For example, when I had my first time with my then boyfriend, it hurt just a little bit, mainly because he'd already had a little experience and I was slightly tense from excitement. On the other hand, when I took the two men I've met from this page here, they said they didn't feel any pain, even though for one of them it had been his first time being taken as well. He was one of those who was curious about sex with males. ^^'

'Gamer: Gaaaah! *blushes* Uhm, okay, so it's just like in the case of a male with a female, it can hurt, but it doesn't have to?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Yep. ^^ And even then, the pain won't be that bad and it will be soon change to pleasure anyway, I can guarantee you that. *grins* If you want to be absolutely sure you can of course be top in such a relationship. Both positions have their advantage and let me tell you, being bottom can be quite the experience and a lot of pleasure. Though, in my case, as I mentioned before, I like to dominate, being the one in control and I love to give out pleasure. *smirks*'

Blushing deep red again, Yuugi blinked, trying to come up with a decent reply to this last comment.

'Gamer: *blushes even more* Uhm, oh well... I see. ^^; And *lowers head and whispers* I guess, in my case I would prefer to be dominated anyway, especially since I have no experience. ^//^'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smirks* Would be my pleasure. ^^ I've already had a lot of fun in the two times you've allowed me to give you some nice, little fantasies. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind me asking you a question... but after the moment we had our second sexchat, I started hoping you would try something else with me. Don't worry though, I'll understand if you wish to decline my request.'

Unsure, Yuugi looked at the screen and read the question again. Already feeling the strong beat of his heart, his hands shook when he started to type in his answer.

'Gambler: *looks a little unsure* What... do you wish for?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: I want to hear your voice. I've always wanted to know what kind of voice belongs to this sweet personality I've had the pleasure to get to know during this week. ^^'

Yuugi paled and stared at the computer screen in disbelief. He knew exactly what Egyptian Dreamer was asking for. During the past week he had asked a lot of questions and his chat partner had answered and explained everything. For the just asked request, there was only one way to hear the voice of the other. And that was over the phone.

The delicate young man didn't know what to think anymore. He could feel his quick heartbeats, the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach, the dizziness in his head and the shaking of his hands. Was he afraid, or excited? Why had a simple 'no' never crossed his mind when Egyptian Dreamer had asked him? Did he really want to try it? Did he dare? With still shaking hands, he first wanted to confirm his suspicions.

'Gamer: You mean... telephone sex? 0.0'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smiles kindly* Yes, that is exactly what I am talking about. But, remember, I am just asking here. You really don't have to accept. This is just me being curious this time. ^^'

'Gamer: But... a phone call from Japan to Egypt, isn't that kind of expensive?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *raises eyebrow in surprise* You are not answering with a strict 'no'?'

'Gamer: *whispers* Tempted... *sweatdrops and blushes*'

'Egyptian Dreamer: I understand. *grins* Well, I can offer experience... and I'll call you if you are comfortable enough to give me your number. I have my own cell phone and I have to take care of the bills on my own, so my parents would never know where I called. I can afford the money, don't worry. I don't phone often anyway. ^^'

'Gamer: I... I could give you my mobile phone number, if that's okay with you.'

While sending this answer, Yuugi was going crazy inside.

'What I am talking about?' he screamed in his mind. 'I am crazy, oh my god I am really about to allow him to call me. What the hell am I doing here?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Aibou, do you really want to try it? I would be more than happy to do so, but... to have online sex and to have telephone sex is quite a difference. After all, you are hearing the voice of a person, you are not just reading emotionless words written down. This is far more personal. Don't get me wrong, I want to talk to you and I want to hear your voice, but I just want to make sure that you know what you are about to agree to.'

Yuugi closed his eyes, his body shaking violently now, partly because he was afraid of the unknown and because he was excited.

"I would be able to hear his voice," he whispered to himself. He would be able to hear what the person sounded like who had such beautiful red eyes. He already knew that the idea alone was too tempting to be declined. He could not decline this offer. And again, he was curious as well.

The two times of online sex they had had were enjoyable. He couldn't describe it any other way. It was fulfilling over just being by himself. But now, with someone to give him ideas, to lead out the instructions and all he had to do was to imagine them, it was still a new and exciting thing to do.

But he'd already noted that with written down words the emotions were missing. Words were able to touch the heart, yes, but they were not able to mirror the exact feelings and emotion someone would put into his voice.

And now, here was Yuugi's chance to get an idea about what exactly it would sound like for Egyptian Dreamer to speak what he only wrote before. Finally making his decision, he took a last deep breath before writing his reply.

'Gamer: I just fear that I may lose my voice when trying to talk to you... ^^;;;'

'Egyptian Dreamer: Maybe some harmless little small talk will bring it back then? *smiles*'

'Gamer: Maybe? ^^; You can try it out. Should I give you my number?'

'Egyptian Dreamer: *smiles brightly* Go ahead. Just remember the rules. If you feel uncomfortable you can always stop at any time. ^^'

'Gamer: I know...'

With shaking breath now, he typed in the number of his cell phone and sent it off before he could become too afraid again. Remembering that he would need the cell phone to be able to answer the soon coming call, he jumped from his seat and rummaged through his bag to find the small object. Finding it, he decided to sit down on his bed instead in front of his computer. He felt a lot more comfortable on his bed.

Heart now pounding in his throat, he sat there, waiting until the sudden, quiet sound of his mobile phone announced a call. Trying to calm down, though not succeeding at all, he pressed the button to answer the phone.

"Hi?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with nervousness.

"Hello, aibou!"

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Deb and Jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

Heart now pounding in his throat, he sat there, waiting until the sudden, quiet sound of his mobile phone announced a call. Trying to calm down, though not succeeding at all, he pressed the button to answer the phone.

"Hi?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with nervousness.

"Hello, aibou!"

* * *

The voice was deep. That was the first thing Yuugi noted. And soft, so, so soft. It was comfortable and friendly, something which would be easy to lull him to sleep. But he couldn't help to notice the slightly husky undertone in the voice as well.

Yuugi's body shuddered, and he was, for a moment, so overwhelmed with everything that he wasn't able to voice a word of his own. Which caused a chuckle to arise from the other side of the line.

"Still nervous, aibou? You really shouldn't be."

"Easy for you to say," Yuugi mumbled out, causing another laugh to remit from the phone. The laughter was deep and alluring, quite beautiful. Yuugi couldn't help but think this way. Thoughts just entered his mind without control.

"It's not that bad, really," Egyptian Dreamer assured. "As I've said before, I won't bite."

He paused for a second.

"At least not over the phone."

Yuugi could swear he could hear the bright grin through the chuckles. Blushing deep red, he couldn't help but moan in frustration.

"You are hopeless," he groaned, finally finding his voice slowly. "What is it with you and teasing me?"

"Well, at least you are speaking to me now, aren't you?" the other declared, still chuckling. "And I am finally able to hear your sweet voice. Really, you have a nice voice. Works with my imaginations."

"Dreameeeeeeeer!" Yuugi was whining now, while laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, aibou."

"I wouldn't have noticed," was the dry reply.

"Gah, I am serious now, would that be more to your liking? Will you forgive me?" Dreamer asked in pleading voice and Yuugi couldn't help but smile. The other was really good at voicing his emotions just the way it was needed. To hear Egyptian Dreamer pleading like this, sounding so soft and sorry, who could not forgive him?

But Yuugi wasn't stupid either. He knew that he was just being played. But he loved the way the other was acting. He had liked their little games and even the teasing from the very beginning of their chats.

"I know you are acting, Dreamer, but I forgive you anyway. Just play nice now, okay?"

"Sure I will play nice now, anything for you, aibou," the other answered, voice back to being all husky and tempting. "And since you just mentioned the keyword, would you like to start our little game for tonight now?"

That question caused Yuugi to immediately become shy again. He coughed and rubbed over his nose in nervousness, his cheeks burning. But he could feel excitement again causing his heart to beat faster, just like he had felt the first time Egyptian Dreamer had asked him to try out the sex chat.

"I... am still a little unsure," he admitted quietly over phone, his free hand nervously rubbing over his stomach now.

"Don't be so afraid, aibou," Dreamer whispered softly. "You gave me your number, didn't you? You wanted to try, and I promise I will do everything I can to make this really enjoyable for you. Also, didn't you want to know about how things are done between two males? I was thinking that we could handle this at the same time on the phone. What do you think, shall we give it a try?"

Yuugi licked his now dry lips and thought the request over. Yes, he had given the other his number because he wanted to try. And now backing out again? No, he couldn't do this, at least not before he was totally sure that he wouldn't like this.

It was just that this whole situation in some sense had caught him off guard. To hear Egyptian Dreamer talking to him, to hear his voice - and what a voice he had - this was causing him to feel funny. This was more intimate, not like simple words written down where you would only read and imagine, not knowing how the other looked or sounded.

"Okay, I want to try," Yuugi finally breathed into the phone. "You are right, this is why I gave you my number first place. But... would you mind talking about some usual stuff here and there as well if I maybe don't like this? I mean... I somehow would feel bad to know that you had only called because of... uhm well you know what I mean."

He could help but stutter in the end, not able to voice out the word 'telephone sex'. His answer was honest and friendly laughter.

"Don't worry, aibou. I enjoy having sex here and there in whatever form it is offered, but that doesn't mean I am sex obsessed. For one I like some small talk between, before and after, just as the chances are offered. And if you don't like this, then I don't mind talking instead either. We can talk now a little longer if you feel more comfortable with that. We don't have to rush things. That was just a suggestion from me."

"No, no, let's start with this first," Yuugi quickly blurted out. "I... it's just... if we don't do this now, maybe I will become unsure and afraid again."

"I understand," Dreamer answered serious and understanding. "We can start right now if you'd like too, aibou."

"Yes, that would be nice. Uhm by the way, you mentioned about giving me some more ideas about how it works between two males. But... well if one person is... taken like you explained to me earlier, how... can I... arg I do not believe I am about to ask this," Yuugi howled quietly in frustration, his face glowing red. Egyptian Dreamer just chuckled.

"Go on, aibou," he coaxed. "I won't be offended or laugh at you or whatever you fear I would do to you."

Yuugi sighed, unhappy about his whole stupid shyness. That was what one got for not having been in a relationship in his life.

"Well, I just wanted to know...," he stuttered. "The first time we had this... kind of chat... well you advised I should act with what you wrote down, should touch myself where you mentioned. And now... if the rules stay the same now, and you are planing to have a scene with... me being... well being... taken, I have really no idea how to act on this. Gods, now I am feeling embarrassed."

The last sentence, uttered with a groan caused his partner on the other end of the line to quietly laugh again.

"Don't worry, you've got a good point there, aibou," he told the other, now serious again. "My first idea really was to make up a situation where I would take you, but I admit I forgot that you are still a virgin. So, we will make this different. I will come up with something where you take me."

Yuugi squeaked a little at this, only quietly, but Egyptian Dreamer still heard and chuckled.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, I assure you," Dreamer said as he tried to calm the delicately built young man down. "If you enjoyed the chats we had, I am positive that you will enjoy this as well."

"But," Yuugi whispered, now really shy over what he was about to ask but continuing before he had time to rethink, "if you are the one to be... taken, how can you do this? I mean... you are... well if you suggested to me to touch myself... don't you... uhm well... you yourself, you know?"

"Of course I do, aibou," Dreamer answered in a purr before quietly laughing again. "Let me tell you that I touched myself both times, very much, as I hope you had done to yourself. And I enjoyed it immensely. By the way, this reminds me, since we have to hold the phone with one hand I suggest we strip off our clothes right now, before we start. I am sure it will be difficult to take off our clothes with only one hand."

"Oh," was all Yuugi was able to get out, not having thought about this so far.

"And to come back to your question, don't you worry about me, aibou. I have some nice, little playthings with me which I am sure will be able to help me very much in realizing our little fantasy as much as possible."

Yuugi couldn't help but blush again, groaning a little at the information he really didn't want to get. Though his body told a different story now. To his surprise it had reacted quite a bit to the idea of Dreamer using any of the usual sex toys he knew from the various shops and porn he'd seen. Taking a deep breath he tried to focus back on his current talk with the other.

"Okay then, I... just give me a second to get rid of my clothes," he said.

"Likewise," was the answer and Yuugi put his phone onto his bed, so he had both hands free to strip out of his clothes.

'Gods, I can't believe I am really doing this,' he thought, whilst throwing his top to the ground. He also shed his pants, until he was left wearing nothing but his skin. Shivering slightly at the cold, he picked up the phone again.

"You there?" he asked, a little anxious.

"Yup," the other answered cheerfully. "You are ready?"

"Uhm, I think so," Yuugi replied, fidgeting a little. He was not used being naked and kneeling in the middle of his bed.

"You've become nervous again, aibou," Egyptian Dreamer stated, amused. "And you did so well in the chat last time. Don't be so afraid of something new. We'll handle it as we did when you had your first chat with me. I will do the talking. You sit back and enjoy. This is the best way for you to have fun and learn how this works at the same time."

"Sounds fine to me," the delicate youth answered, a little more at ease now. "You already know me so well; how unsure I can be with these things, right?"

"I know, aibou," Dreamer replied softly, understanding obvious within his tone. "And you also know I like to lead things anyway, don't you?"

He chuckled and Yuugi couldn't help but join in. He sometimes got the feeling that he had known the other for a very, very long time now. But in truth he didn't even know his real name. Still, they understood each other quite well. As Egyptian Dreamer had mentioned before, they made quite a good team; and not only for playing innocent games.

"Okay then. Before we really start, tell me, where are you right now?" Dreamer wanted to know. Yuugi blinked in surprise but answered none the less.

"Uhm, well in my room, where else would I be?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Are you sitting in front of your computer, at the window," Yuugi blushed at this, "or are you lying on your bed?"

"Well... uhm... bed would be right, though I am not exactly lying but rather kneeling here," the young man answered stuttering.

"I see, aibou," the other chuckled. "Well then, are you able to lean back against a headboard or wall or something like that? Make yourself as comfortable as possible while still being able to reach all your body-parts."

Yuugi gave a sound which reminded him of a snort, his cheeks starting to redden again. But he followed the advice. Asking the other to wait for a few more seconds, he put the phone to the side for a second time. Quickly he arranged his pillow against the wall at his head of the bed, before taking the small mobile phone back into his hand.

Sitting down and leaning against the soft cushion of his pillow, he gave a little sigh of comfort when he allowed his body to sink into the material, the cool fabric caressing his sensitive skin.

"I'm taking it that you are more comfortable now?" the voice over phone asked him in amusement.

"Mmhmm, it's a funny feeling to feel my pillow on my skin, but quite nice," Yuugi admitted shyly.

"That should be a good sign, aibou," Dreamer laughed. "Then I shall begin with our next game, ne?"

"Go right ahead," the delicately built male agreed, determined.

"Weeeell, aibou," the voice purred, the tone suddenly even deeper than before, sounding very sensual. "Now that I have you lying on your bed, naked and ready for me, I crawl forward, my eyes staring into yours, never breaking contact for a second. I want to kiss you badly."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yuugi dared to whisper, even though he was still in awe that the voice he'd come to like a lot before, was able to become even sexier and enchanting.

"And I will do so, aibou," Dreamer purred in delight. "I am right in front of your beautiful lips and I allow my body to sink down onto yours. I welcome the feeling of your soft skin against mine, while I finally close the last distance between us to seal our lips. We kiss hungrily. I want you, I want you so much and I am showing you my desire by roaming your mouth wildly."

Yuugi had closed his eyes by now and he was thankful that this time he was not forced to open them again to read anything written. Instead, he was able to allow the voice to ensnare his senses, for his mind to wander, to picture beautiful, hungry eyes and to imagine another body on his own, to feel skin against skin.

Unconsciously he hummed a little at the image while his tongue was busy playing with two of his fingers in his mouth. He let them roam and explore the inside, pretending it was the tongue of the other discovering his secrets.

"While I am still busy kissing you openly," Dreamer continued to whisper, "I allow my body to rub against yours. I want to feel your heated skin so badly against my own and now I am finally able to fulfill my craving. You feel so good, so right here right under me. Your tan isn't as dark as mine, skin so soft and heated. Imagine this, aibou. Imagine us!"

There would have been no need for the other to ask Yuugi this. He was already mentally picturing the scene, his mind clearly able to see the dark, tanned skin of the other; and even though he was not able to mimic the whole situation, the simple idea of a body on his own, moving oh so promisingly against his was enough to cause heat to spread through his veins. He was slowly starting to feel on fire and he could feel his member reacting to the mental image.

He let out a groan, partly because of surprise, partly because of what he was feeling. He could hear the other purr in answer and the beautiful, red eyes in his mind started to glitter in excitement.

"After satisfying my hunger for your sweet mouth," Dreamer huskily went on, "I am even more desperate to taste your entire body. My lips touch the sensitive skin on your neck first. Slowly they start to wander down. I want to discover every single small detail of your body with them. Every curve, every spot. I revel in the sweet, unique taste of your slightly sweaty skin."

Wetted fingers danced over his neck, his shoulders, slowly rediscovering bit by bit his body anew. Just like Egyptian Dreamer described for him. Yuugi was absorbed in the deep, lusting voice of the other, his moves, his body's reactions more unconscious than anything else. Feeling his own excitement, and his body's reactions, his breathing started to increase slowly.

"You've become excited," Egyptian Dreamer whispered, pleased. "I replace my lips with my hands to continue discovering your body. I want to look into your eyes. I want to watch your reactions to what I am doing. Your skin feels warm under my touch. Slowly trailing over your upper body with leveled hands, I can feel your quickened heartbeat."

Oh yes, Yuugi indeed was feeling the thumping, excited heartbeat under his left hand.

"Now that I have discovered your beautiful upper body with my hands, I want to taste again. I bend down, my tongue coming out to play with your left nipple. I lick over it, tasting, before starting to massage it. From time to time I interrupt my work to kiss the nipple and even suck on it. I am not satisfied until the little treasure has become all hard and standing. Tell me, aibou, is it erect now?"

Yuugi whimpered a little. The massage with his wetted fingers just felt so nice and now Egyptian Dreamer expected him to come back to coherent thought and answer the question? Trying to recall what exactly the other had asked him, he felt the hardened nipple against his fingers. It was sensitive to every slight touch now and he moaned out loud when his mind tried to pretend it was his chat partner who was playing with it.

"Hard, yes," Yuugi breathed, just partly remembering the question. "Feels good..."

"That's good, aibou," Dreamer purred. "I want you to feel more than comfortable. And to succeed, I change my ministrations from your left nipple to your right. My tongue tastes this one as well. I want you to feel more, feel good and I want you to enjoy what I am doing to you."

"I do enjoy it." Yuugi let out a purr of his own. "To imagine this, to feel you, your hands, your tongue, your lips on my skin... to hear your voice whisper against my ear... gods I've never felt like this before."

He had talked without coherent thought, without really realizing what he was telling the other. The answer was a chuckle, amused and husky.

"I can hear so far, aibou," Dreamer replied in a whisper. "Your voice... so sweet while you're in your heat. Warm and husky, needy and so in awe. I like to hear it even more now. I would like to hear even more, to hear you voicing the pleasure I give you. Would you do this for me, aibou?"

Yuugi didn't really understand what exactly Egyptian Dreamer was talking about, but right now he didn't really care. His body was burning and he could feel his lust for more, just like it had been in their chats.

"Anything," he promised in a moan. "Just continue with what you are doing right now!"

"As you wish!" Dreamer breathed in delight. "I take my attention back to your right nipple. Your sweet taste still lingers on my tongue and I am quite eager for more. Hungrily I bend down to take the nipple into my mouth. I suck on it, my tongue wetting and stroking over the sensitive flesh from time to time."

The delicately built teen imitated the actions as well as he could, his wet fingers stroking, pressing and kneading his right nipple, the deep voice of the other guiding his actions. And when the combination of stroking and hearing the voice suddenly sent new sparks through his body, he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath followed by a groan of pleasure.

"That's it, aibou," Egyptian Dreamer praised hoarsely, lust and need audible in his own voice. "I start to move again, my tongue leaving wet trails down your body. This time, I want more from you, much more than I've had the last two times. I want to introduce you to a new world of pleasure. But to do so, we both need preparation. Aibou, do you have something you can use as lube? Gel, or cream? Just nothing like soap or such. That would burn and leave unpleasant feelings."

Yuugi needed a moment to catch his breath and for the question to register in his mind. He blinked, his dazed eyes slowly focusing on his room again while he tried to think about what had been asked.

"Uhm... give me a moment," he murmured. Putting the phone to the side he stood up from his comforting bed and quietly sneaked into the bathroom. Digging through the small cabinets he finally found what he was searching for. Quickly he returned to his room and back to his comfortable place at the head of his bed.

"Will the massage oil of my mother's do?" he asked timidly. Egyptian Dreamer chuckled gleefully in answer.

"Oh yes, that's perfect, aibou," he purred. "Now, open the oil and put some of it onto your hands. Or in your case, just on one hand. You still need the other to hold the phone."

"Okay," the delicate youth replied. He put the phone aside for another moment to be able to open the lid. He then allowed some of the oil to drip into his free hand. Satisfied, he reached over to place the tube on his nightstand for now, before taking the phone back into his free hand.

"I am done now," he whispered before trying to add in good humor. "The oil is a little runny, so whatever I am supposed to do with it, it should be done quickly, before it drips onto my bed."

The other laughed quietly in amusement.

"Trying to ease your nerves there, aibou?" Dreamer teased before his voice suddenly became all husky and seductive again. "But I know about massage oil. Pity you can't share it with me for real. I would love to feel it on my skin. Or better, within me," he added with a purr.

Yuugi, on the other end of the line, turned deep red at this declaration. A vague image suddenly appeared in his mind and he moaned. Then sudden realization hit him.

"Gods, Dreamer are you... are we... you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" he moaned, torn between new awoken fear and sudden, burning desire.

"Of course we are, aibou," the answer came in a husky whisper. "I've told you I will give you an idea of how this can be between two males. Close your eyes, aibou. Lean back and relax. And listen to my voice, just follow my instructions. There will be nothing but pleasure for you, I promise."

Leaning back against his pillow, Yuugi closed his eyes and licked over his dry lips.

"I know," he breathed, "you've given me nothing but pleasure before. And even though I am damn nervous again, I just know this won't be any different tonight. Tell me, what do I have to do?"

"My sweet, little aibou," the other purred and a loud blissful sigh could be heard. "As I've said, we both need to prepare. You are supposed to take me. So, that sweet, desirable erection of yours needs to be slick and ready for my body."

Again Yuugi could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. But he also couldn't help the small moan of want that the description had awakened. And judging by the tone of Dreamer's voice when he continued, he was more than pleased with the sound he had just heard.

"Yes, such a nice picture you give me right now, aibou. I know, since you are new to this you still feel embarrassed, but your body reacts, your mind reacts, you react to the simple idea none the less. Just concentrate on your feelings now. Don't care about your thoughts and morals. Just do what your body craves. I want you to spread the oil onto your erection now, aibou. Spread it carefully and slowly."

With shaking hands, Yuugi complied. He even opened his eyes and watched how his shaking hand came in contact with his shivering erection. He felt the warm oil touching the sensitive skin of his member and slowly started to spread it over the entire flesh. His breathing began to increase from the new feelings he received.

"You are doing this well, aibou," Dreamer praised, want obvious in his voice. "I enjoy watching you preparing yourself. It's such a beautiful picture. Desirable. But now I remember that I need to be prepared as well."

Yuugi swallowed and slowed down his motions immediately. With bated breath he quietly voiced his next question.

"What, should I do?"

Egyptian Dreamer chuckled slightly.

"Just 'watch', aibou," he purred before he continued in a hoarse whisper. "I take the oil you used for your erection and put some onto my own hand. I am spreading it over my fore- and middle finger. When I am satisfied, I slowly lower my hand to my opening, ready to take the first step of preparation; and I want you to watch closely, aibou! Look at me, watch how I prepare my body for you!"

The delicately built youth closed his eyes again. Hesitantly he began to picture the current situation in his mind and he let out a groan. His hand continued to slowly stroke his own member, leaving him in a heat of pleasure, but it was bearable enough that he did not wish to quicken the strokes.

Listening to the husky, captivating voice describing the actions, his mind showed him how the first finger entered the delicate body of his unseen partner, soon followed by a second. He could see the immense pleasure in those red orbs which were the other's eyes. Those eyes were focused on him all the time, watching his own preparations, while he watched the other's.

Lost in a haze of new bliss, Yuugi asked himself if his eyes showed the same hunger through watching, as could be seen in the other's eyes. He wasn't even aware when the first moans of pleasure escaped his lips.

"I am ready for you now, aibou," Dreamer suddenly whispered, startling him out of his musings. "Are you finished as well?"

"Yes... yes, I am ready," the delicate built youth breathed dazedly. "Just... what should I do now?"

"Just lean back," the other purred. "To help with your own imagination, try to leave a hole in your fist so tight that it will be slightly difficult for you to push yourself into your hand."

This time Yuugi blushed just a little, because most of his mind was still too far away for coherent thoughts. He only sighed a small "Okay" and leaned deeper into his pillow.

"Now that we are both ready," Dreamer continued in a hoarse whisper of excitement, "I slowly crawl back to you, up on your body until I am in the right place. Kneeling now, I position myself on your weeping erection. Carefully I take it into my hands, so I am able to guide you to my entrance. Are you ready, aibou?"

Yuugi gave a small sound of confirmation, not able to form real words.

"Then I slowly impale myself on you," Dreamer continued, now with his own moan of lust and appreciation. "Feel the tightness and heat of my body engulfing you. Can you feel my insides rubbing against your sensitive flesh?"

He ended his question with a loud moan of pleasure and Yuugi's oversensitive nerves caused him to answer with a moan of his own. Just as Egyptian Dreamer had advised, he had formed his hand into a rough fist, leaving enough space within that he was able to bury his now, weeping erection slowly into the hole of his hand. Since there was still some oil left on his fingers, added with the oil on his member, it caused a whole new feeling, especially when he had the mental picture of himself buried deep in another body.

"Now I am completely filled with you," Egyptian Dreamer suddenly whispered. Yuugi noticed that he had pressed the phone so tight against his ear, that the voice sounded near, as if the other had leaned over, warm lips breathing against the side of his face now.

"I can feel the hardness and heat of your erection so deep within my body," Dreamer continued, "it feels so good and I want to feel more of you. So I push my body up, my insides stroking against your erection as I raise myself. When I feel only the tip of it left in me, I allow myself to plunge down again.

Yuugi acted out the described scene with his hand, slowly pulling it up and down, relishing in the feeling of bliss and heat the movement caused. His free hand cramped over the small mobile phone, his mind eagerly listening to every single word the other was breathing now.

"My pace is slow at first. I want both of us to adjust to the new feelings. And while I have started to move, I watch your beautiful face. It shows me every reaction to my movements openly. To watch your pleasure and to feel my own pleasure is addicting. I want to give you more of it. I know I can do this. I squeeze my insides together to add more to the friction you are surely feeling right now."

Without thinking, Yuugi reacted by pressing his hand a little tighter around his erection. The result was surprising. Breath nearly hitching in his throat a long, moan of enjoyment escaped his lips. He threw his head back, nearly bumping it against the wall in the process.

This was good, this was damn good, better than anything he'd ever done before. Simple masturbation, the little sex chat adventures - all were nothing compared with him sitting sprawled out on the bed, hearing this breathtaking voice coming to life, filled with seduction.

He had never thought that a simple voice could turn him on like this. But it did, especially now that they had come as far as they had. The hoarseness in the deep voice when the other spoke, the rough edges it had. The pictures it created in his mind. All of this sent shiver after delightful shiver through his body.

"I love the way you moan, aibou," the enchanting voice now moaned in pleasure. "Let me hear more of it. I'm starting to speed up the tempo now and I want to hear how much you enjoy the ride."

Yuugi simply sighed and went with what the other had declared. His hand's movements sped up and he let out a cry of pleasure at the sparks of heat he received from his actions.

"Gooooods... please...," he whimpered into the phone, moaning as another wave of heat overcame his body.

"Yessssss!" the other hissed, followed by his own moan of pleasure. "That's it aibou, sing for me! I am putting more force into the rhythm now. I want to feel you deeper in me. I want you to hit that magic spot of mine which will send fireworks through my body the same way it does when you press yourself into me. Try to meet my thrusts, aibou? You can join me, just let your body to do the work, it will know what to do, how to react."

A long moan was the only answer Yuugi was able to give. He tried to shut down his mind fully, letting go of any restrictions he held on his body. The immediate answer was his hips thrusting into his hand eagerly. His body was seeking more of the beautiful friction, the wonderful heat he was feeling right now.

Yuugi recalled the picture of his mind, his inner eye watching how Egyptian Dreamer was riding him and how he met every thrust of the other with his own. The fireworks the other had mentioned broke out in his own body, sending, moan after moan, cry after cry from his lips. Every tone filled with utter pleasure.

In the back of his mind he noticed that Egyptian Dreamer's breath had become ragged and quick, just like his own. For a second he was leaving his fantasy of the two of them together in the same room. Instead he wondered if the other was lying on a bed like him, fully naked and exposed, using one of the sex toys he knew of to intensify the idea of being taken.

The picture sent heat to his face, but he couldn't help himself. He was turned on further by the idea of the other writhing on the bed naked, sweaty, breathless, heated, beautiful eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He could hear the deep moans of pleasure which escaped the other’s throat. He could hear them over the phone and he answered with a groan of his own.

His hips now bucked up harder. His hand sped up desperately. His head moved from side to side and he would be thankful later that the pillow was soft enough for his phone not to be damaged by the mindless movements.

"So close," he whispered into the phone, voice desperate and his eyes squeezed shut with the increasing tension of his body.

"I know," Dreamer breathed back. "Take me... just a little deeper, a little harder. We are both so near... it's so good what you are doing... yessss."

That was it. To hear the husky voice of the other in a state beyond pleasure, to hear the voice so turned on, coaxing him, reestablishing the old picture of the two of them together, bodies joined, moving as one. It was too much for Yuugi. With one last, hard stroke of his hand he was sent over the edge.

He came with a long scream of release, spilling his proof of current pleasure all over his body. An equal scream of bliss, just slightly suppressed, but still clear enough, answered him on the phone.

Desire spent, body feeling tired but content, he lay back on the bed in a boneless heap, trying to catch his breath and wait for his senses to gather again. The other seemed to need time to catch his breath as well because the harsh sound of someone taking in air was all he was able to hear for a while from the phone.

Yuugi groaned a little when he also noticed that his hand had cramped over the small mobile phone while he was riding the waves of pleasure. He was sure that he would have some kind of stiff muscles later. He could already feel the slow cramping of his muscles.

His musings over aching muscles were cut off though when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone.

"Did you enjoy it?" Egyptian Dreamer asked quietly.

"Hell yes!" Yuugi breathed, still in awe about what he'd just felt. "But I still can't believe I did this."

The other chuckled.

"Let me tell you, you did it very well though," he replied, a sigh escaping him. "This was one of the best times I've ever had on a phone, seriously. Even though this was your first time, I enjoyed your reactions. You are quite vocal, you know that? But I've always liked to hear my partner moaning, showing me the received pleasure so openly."

Yuugi blushed when he listened to what the other had said.

"Really? Uuuhm... well thanks... I guess," he chuckled, a little nervous again. "So, this was not your first time on the phone as well?"

"Not really," the other confessed. "But it's the first time I've done this with someone from the webpage. When I was with my ex-boyfriend, we had some talks like this as well. As I've mentioned, we are not exactly poor. My parents both work in big businesses, and they have to travel a lot. During the school year, I had to stay at the private school I was going to. But during holidays, they always took me with them on their travels. So, I had no real time to spend with my boyfriend just by ourselves.

He chuckled a little.

"You can imagine that this always left us... with certain frustrations. So, to get rid of them we started our little phone calls. Sometimes we used the Internet as well. Depended on where my parents were staying and if we had a chance to catch each other on the computer even with the time differences."

"I see," Yuugi replied, cheeks still slightly red. "I can imagine it must be even more enjoyable if you do the stuff with someone you know so well, isn't it?"

"To be true, with you it was more fun, aibou," Egyptian Dreamer admitted. "Even though my past boyfriend was experienced and certainly not bad at all, with you was the best time I've ever had on a phone, really."

"Oh...," Yuugi was left speechless now. He would never have expected someone to praise him for something he had never done before in his life. "But... I have no experience. I don't even know if half of the stuff I've said made any sense. Not that I've said much anyway."

"Believe me, aibou, what you said made perfect sense. And also... for chat sex and phone sex the most important thing is fantasy. What is possible and impossible doesn't really matter. If you are able to picture things in your mind you are fine, with or without experience. And I certainly enjoyed the way you handled your first time here. Your voice alone was doing a very good job. You really have a nice voice, and even if you may look a little younger than you are, your voice certainly doesn't sound like that of a twelve year old."

Yuugi beamed when he heard this, even though the other was not able to see his face. Never before had he got such a nice compliment. It meant a lot to him, to know that someone really didn't think of him as a cute twelve year old.

"Thanks a lot," he whispered happily. "And... if I may say so, you have a nice voice too. And beautiful eyes," he added before he was able to hold back. Realizing that he had spoken out his secret thoughts aloud, he groaned silently and buried his head into his free hand. On the other end of the line a chuckle was the answer to his accidental confession.

"So, you like my eyes, aibou? I thank you very much for your compliment. I am honored to know that you took a liking to a small part of me."

"Oh... uhm... I... well," Yuugi spluttered, not sure what to say. But the other just laughed openly this time.

"Don't worry about it, aibou. I won't think anything of this. I am not offended and I am not asking you to marry me," he chuckled. "But I am really glad we get along so well. I would really be happy if we could do some more talking like this. To hear your voice on the phone and not just reading your words is very special to me. I've enjoyed this - hell so far, I've enjoyed everything with you, talking, making out, teasing you, hearing you moan..."

"Dreameeeeer," Yuugi protested, his face starting to become dark red again. It was as if they were back at the beginning of their telephone conversation. Him being a little nervous, and Egyptian Dreamer teasing him to ease his mood and because he seemed to enjoy it.

"Sorry, aibou," the other laughed. "I just can't resist. It's just so damn tempting to tease you a little here and there."

"Grrr, wait till I become used to this all, then I'll pay you back," Yuugi replied half heartedly. Again there was quiet laughter to be heard at the other end.

"Ooooh, I am looking forward to that," Egyptian Dreamer purred. "You know I love challenges."

"As do I," Yuugi sighed, giving up his fighting position for now. He suddenly felt very tired, his body finally catching up with his past actions. He also noticed that he was still sticky from his release and he had difficulties fighting down the next blush.

"Dreamer, I think I need a shower," he stated to the other. "And I think I'm starting to become really tired now. I am sorry to have to cut you short here now but... I think I really need to clean up the mess I've made and get to bed."

"Don't worry, aibou," the other calmed him. "I have the same problem here right now and to be truthful, even though Egypt is hot in the summer, in a room with an air conditioner it still becomes cold after a while if you are lying on the bed with no clothes on."

"I know, same here," Yuugi answered with slightly embarrassed chuckle. "It's starting to get cold and I am tired. This seems to have worn me out more than I thought it would."

He yawned silently, his eyes blinking when he tried to fight off sleep.

"Okay then, you go to bed now, aibou," Dreamer agreed. "It was nice to talk to you over the phone. Hopefully, we will see each other tomorrow on the Internet?"

"I think so," Yuugi answered. "I have no other plans for the evening so far. So it should be no problem."

"Great, then it's settled. I wish you nice dreams then, aibou. Talk to you tomorrow. And thank you for the nice time we had."

"Same here," Yuugi murmured sleepily but happy nonetheless. "I enjoyed this a lot. Thank you very much and talk to you tomorrow."

With that Yuugi hung up the phone. He was now sticky, tired but strangely very, very happy. He hummed one of his favorite songs as he crawled out of bed to start cleaning up the mess he'd caused. This was a night he would not forget so quickly. Especially since he knew now what Egyptian Dreamer sounded like.

He was more than happy that he had been allowed to get to know that voice. And like those burning, red eyes, this voice would haunt his dreams from now on - something he was looking forward to.

 

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Deb and jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

Another week had passed since their first phone conversation. Yuugi lay on his bed, his mobile phone in his hand, breathing still heavy from what he had just experienced with the other, not once, but twice this night. Having the phone still near to his ear, he was able to hear the harsh breathing coming from the other end of the line. It took them both some time to come down from their high.

In the end, Egyptian Dreamer was the first one able to speak again.

"So, aibou, what was it you mentioned earlier in our chat? You will be meeting with your friends again tomorrow, and so you don't know when you will come online in the evening?"

Yuugi stifled a yawn, nodding his head unconsciously, forgetting the other was not able to see it.

"Yes, we will meet again. We're planning to go to a big party this Friday, and we wanted to talk about what to wear. One of my friends had this idea about everyone coming in the same colors maybe, just something to show that we are a group."

"I see," Dreamer replied thoughtfully. "Tell me, aibou, where do you usually go with your friends? And what time will you meet tomorrow?"

"Oh well, we will meet at our favorite cafe. It's called 'Sakura'. That's our usual meeting place. They make really, really good hot chocolates by the way. So, you just have to love that place."

Egyptian Dreamer chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"You have a thing for sweet drinks, have you not?" he asked, amusement clearly heard in his voice. "I've already noticed that during the talks we've had over the past two weeks."

"Well, I can't help it, it just tastes so good," Yuugi admitted shyly. "And as I said, especially in 'Sakura', the hot chocolates are really great. Oh by the way, we're meeting around three o'clock... why do you want to know for anyway?"

"Just curious," the other admitted. "It's not the first time you've met with your friends and I am just curious as to where you go when you are not busy chatting here with me. I was also wondering if you and your friends just meet somewhere in town, or if you go out to discos or such in the evening. So, I thought if I know around what time you will meet them, I'll be able to guess what you are doing. I am really surprised though that you people are able to sit in a cafe for about six hours. I mean, you're not sure when you'll be back and you meet so early in the day."

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong," Yuugi replied laughing. "Most of the time we meet at a later hour. We usually don't spend more than one or two hours in the cafe. Okay, sometimes it might be three if my best friend stays behind because he is often waiting for his boyfriend to meet him there after work and so as he won't be too bored and alone I usually keep him company."

He paused for a second before he continued.

"But, it's true that we often meet around town, but mostly in Sakura. At least, I do," he admitted quietly. "My... friends often go out to the discos and karaoke bars later but... I don't feel like joining them. Not often anyway."

"Why not?" Dreamer asked softly. It seemed he had noticed the slight sadness Yuugi held in his voice. The delicately built duelist sighed.

"I feel... a little left out," he admitted quietly. "My friends always come with their boyfriend, or girlfriend. For some time, two of my friends, Honda and Anzu, hung out with me when all the other couples were dancing. But lately I have the feeling that something's happened between them. I don't know. At least they like to dance together a lot. I know they always ask me to join them, but... the way they dance... I start to feel like I am interfering with something when I'm present. So I usually leave for the bar and stay there on my own."

"That's really not good. Your friends should pay more attention to you."

"They do, they really do, Dreamer," Yuugi affirmed with a small smile on his face, his voice full of warmth and understanding. "But they are in love and what kind of friend would I be to deny them their heart's desire to spend time with their beloved alone? In the end, I am the one who vanishes so they don't have to worry about me. I always tell them I just hide from the girls which so often approach me for a date."

He sighed.

"That's another reason why I dislike discos. Always there are little girls who think I am about their age, and if we go out later at night, I am always the only idiot who ends up having to show his identification to confirm that I am old enough to enter in the disco or visit a bar. My friends think these are the only reasons why I started to dislike going out lately. They know about my problem with the girls and my height and I will never tell them that there is another reason why I don't like to go out so much anymore. They would feel bad and I don't want that."

Somehow, it was good to finally have someone to talk to about this. So far, there had been no one he was able to tell about his frustrations. His friends would normally have been his first choice, especially Jonouchi, to talk about his problems too. But, in this case, they were out of question.

But now that he had Egyptian Dreamer, now that they had started to talk about Yuugi's friends, it was as if something had snapped and he had not even realized it. But it was a relief to be able to finally talk about what had been causing his heart to ache for a long time.

And Dreamer's voice was soft and calm, full of concern, understanding and even filled with slight respect when he responded.

"You are a good friend, aibou. Your friends should call themselves lucky that they have someone as modest and generous as you by their side and no matter what you may look like on the outside, on the inside you are far more mature than any other eighteen year old I know. And this is my sincere opinion."

He paused for a second before he softly added.

"I think... I like you a lot, aibou. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

Even though Yuugi was very tired from their former activities, pouring out his heart and also because it was late, his heart started to pound violently when he heard that last confession. His lips and throat suddenly felt so dry that he was sure he would need a whole river to wet them again. And he was not really sure why he felt such great joy and a deep aching in his insides at the same time.

"I...," he tried to speak, but Dreamer interrupted him immediately.

"Don't," he said softly, his voice tender now, something Yuugi had never heard before from him. "Just don't say anything, aibou. I don't expect you to answer, reply or anything. But I would be happy if you would accept my words for what they are - the whole truth, just the way I feel."

The delicately built duelist was silent for a second, thinking over what the other had said. Then he smiled, the strange aching and happiness he felt increasing.

"I can do that," he whispered. "Thank you, Dreamer, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, aibou," Egyptian Dreamer replied kindly. "And... I know this won't help you at all in your current position, but... I would like to let you know that if I had the chance I would offer my accompaniment to you when you go out with your friends."

"And I would have happily accepted," Yuugi breathed, now totally flattered. "Again, I thank you so much, Dreamer. You are one of the kindest people I have met."

"Thanks," the other chuckled quietly. "And now I think it's time you went to bed. You sound very tired right now."

"Yeah," Yuugi yawned. "I think I am. All this has worn me out a lot."

"I can imagine," Dreamer said and the small built youth could have sworn he could hear the other grinning on the other end of the phone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I very much hope so," Yuugi replied. "I just don't know what kind of plans the others have for tomorrow besides discussing Friday night. Though I hope very much Jonouchi doesn't want to drag me into another of those strange discos again. He's done that a lot lately after I'd started to retreat from the usual nightly activities."

"Don't worry, aibou," the other replied, chuckling again. "I am sure it won't turn out that bad and I am positive that we will talk to each other during some part of the day. I'll be waiting for you then. Have nice dreams, aibou!"

"Yes, you too... well much later," Yuugi added, chuckling when he remembered the time difference between them. "Bye."

"Bye, aibou."

* * *

 

"FINALLY!"

Jonouchi, who had spotted his best friend the moment he entered the café, yelled and jumped from his table to greet the other at the door. Yuugi smiled sheepishly at the blonde before he turned to his other friends to greet them as well.

"Sorry I'm so late," he apologized and sat down on the same seat bench, Jonouchi had been sharing with Honda and Anzu. "Jii-chan asked me to do an important errand for the shop and it took me longer than expected.

"Nyaaa, that's OK, Rishido and I only arrived a few seconds ago," Malik, who sat in the opposite seat bench together with his boyfriend Rishido, informed him. "We were barely able to order our drinks before you arrived."

Yuugi smiled at the blond thankfully and changed his gaze to look at all his other friends. Together with Malik and his boyfriend, a tall, dark skinned Egyptian, Ryou and Bakura were sharing a seat on the same bench. Yuugi blinked though when he noticed someone still missing.

"Where is Kaiba-kun?" he asked his best friend, who just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Work, as always. Someone at the company has made some stupid mistake and now Seto has to work overtime to fix it. You all know how he is. He won't be satisfied until he is assured that everything will flow again when he leaves the office."

"Workaholic," was Bakura's only comment, which earned him a small punch to the side from his boyfriend. Malik was laughing over the statement though and even Jonouchi couldn't help but grin.

"It's okay, Ryou, he is right after all," the blond assured. "If it weren't for Mokuba and me I think he would have been married to his work long ago."

This caused everyone at the table to chuckle. When they had calmed down again, Anzu was the first to speak.

"So, since we are all here now, what are we going to do about Friday night? Are we all in agreeance about wearing the same kind of clothes?"

"We could wear all clothes of the same color," Ryou suggested thoughtfully. "I doubt that every one of us has the exact same kind of clothes at home. Also we know that some of us prefer jeans over leather and such."

He grinned at Yuugi, who had taken a deep liking for leather pants after Jonouchi introduced him to the 'more mature clothes'. Yuugi just grinned back, knowing exactly what Ryou's statement was meant to say. Anzu and Ryou for example were both not very fond of leather clothing. The same went for Rishido.

Malik had tried to get his boyfriend into leather pants once and it ended up in disaster and with one very upset Rishido. So, of course the tall Egyptian and Anzu were both nodding eagerly at Ryou's suggestion.

"So, same colored clothes it is then," Jonouchi stated.

"Black clothes", Yuugi added casually before turning to the waitress who appeared at the table to ask him for his drink order. He ordered a Cola and turned back to his friends.

"But black reminds me of a funeral," Malik protested.

"But you can look hot in black as well," Bakura objected and grinned at his boyfriend.

"Well," Yuugi shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I fear you have no other choice here, Malik-kun. Most of my clothes are black and I refuse to wear my school uniform outside of school. I've noticed that black makes me look more mature. And as Bakura said, I think black can be hot."

"Wow, Yuugi, such interesting words out of your mouth," Anzu stated in surprise. "And here I was thinking that you were a little more mindful of what you say than the others. Certainly, you have been full of surprises within the last two weeks. Something happened that we should know about?"

She grinned when Yuugi turned slightly red. All eyes were now on him as well and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, nothing happened. Why can't I at least once talk as Malik-kun and Jonouchi-kun do so often? Even Ryou-kun talks like them sometimes and you've never said anything when he started commenting about someone looking 'hot' or 'sexy'."

With his name mentioned, it was now Ryou's turn to become red, while Bakura just chuckled. Jonouchi was grinning, as were most of the others, even Anzu.

"Well, Yuugi," the blond explained, "in Ryou's case it's understandable, because of his boyfriend. Sorry to say this so boldly now Bakura, but you sometimes do have one hell of a bad mouth."

The white-blond just shrugged and grinned back at the other.

"I don't mind. It's the truth after all. I am the way I am."

"Gah, whatever, let's go back to the main topic," Yuugi interrupted, eager for a change of subject. "So, we all agree on black clothing and everyone is free to wear whatever kind of clothes they like best?"

The others nodded.

"Well then, we should discuss the time and the place to meet next," Honda suggested. "Jonouchi will we get a ride in Seto's car again like the last time?"

Jonouchi nodded and the friends started to discuss about the time of meeting and some other things important for that Friday night. Later, when everything was organized, talks turned to various topics. Like what each was planning to do with the remaining holidays that they had left, or if someone already knew what to do after school since the upcoming year would be their final year.

Often laughter would break out at the table and Yuugi was really enjoying spending time with his friends. He hadn't done this a lot lately, because since the beginning of the holidays, they often met at nights to go to parties. This was something he joined in less and less for reasons only a certain chat partner now knew about.

All too soon it was time for Honda and Anzu to leave. Honda left because he had work to do and Anzu went because she had dancing lessons in the evening. Her greatest dream was to become a dancer and she was working hard for it. Yuugi admired her endurance and strength.

Right after Anzu and Honda left, Ryou and Bakura said their good-byes as well. They didn't say exactly what plans they had for the evening but a look at Bakura's face told Yuugi more than he was comfortable with knowing.

The last to leave were Malik and Rishido. Malik had promised his boyfriend a date that night. Lately, they had been so busy at the museum their sister Isis owned that they didn't have very much free time, and even less alone.

With all of their friends gone now, Jonouchi and Yuugi were the only ones left. The tall, blond had already told his best friend that Seto was supposed to pick him up after work since Jonouchi was going to stay with his boyfriend for the rest of the week.

Knowing this process from previous experiences, Yuugi offered to keep his best friend company as he always did; and as always the offer was gratefully accepted.

The two young men were content just sitting there, ordering some Coke's and talking about this and that. Jonouchi even tried to get Yuugi to talk about his current favorite topic - but since the blond had taken too much of a liking in teasing his best friend about the mysterious chat partner, Yuugi refused to talk about Egyptian Dreamer again.

Also, there was still so much he had to come to terms with himself first. Since their last telephone conversation the night before, Yuugi had not been able to stop thinking about the other. The delicately built duelist noticed that he had been thinking about the other a lot since they'd first met. But after the sudden confession of the previous night, Yuugi's whole world had been turned upside down.

He dreamt of the other that night, something which had never happened before. Sure, in the past a flicker of the other's eyes or a soft spoken voice had haunted his dreams, but those small appearances had always vanished as soon as they turned up. This time had been different though. He dreamed of red eyes, soft lips and a deep, beautiful voice. Even though the dream surely had an erotic feel to it, greater was the feeling of being safe, of being happy in that presence.

Yuugi woke up from that dream with a pounding heart and burning eyes. He was still not exactly sure what he was supposed to think about in regards to that dream and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about his feelings for Egyptian Dreamer, a man he didn't even know in reality.

Sighing when he realized that he had started to think about the other again, he played a little with the straw in his already empty glass while he listened half heartedly to whatever it was Jonouchi was telling him. Yuugi was only brought back from his musings when suddenly a waitress showed up at their table, putting a big cup containing a steaming, hot drink in front of him.

"Here you go, one hot chocolate with extra cream," she said and smiled down at a very confused Yuugi.

"Huh? I didn't order another drink," he stammered, looking at Jonouchi who seemed at loss over the whole situation as well. "I am not even sure if I am able to pay for another chocolate."

The waitress just shrugged, giving the delicately built teen a small smile.

"Well, the chocolate has already been paid for and I was instructed to deliver it to this table, 'to the petite boy with his blond companion'. Maybe you shouldn't think anything about it and just take it. After all, you don't have to worry about payment. Enjoy your chocolate."

And with a small wave of her hand she left them to serve her next customers. Yuugi was still staring at his cup in disbelief until Jonouchi suddenly started to chuckle.

"I think I know," he told his delicately built best friend. "I bet this was Malik's joke. After all, he knows how much you love hot chocolate, even in summer. He ordered and paid for one more cup before he left with the others and right now he is hiding somewhere outside, watching our confused faces and laughing his ass off."

"I don't know..." Yuugi trailed off, thoughtfully stirring the cream in his chocolate. "I mean, I know he likes to play pranks on us, but wouldn't he have ordered something for you as well then?"

"Well, maybe he doesn't have enough money left to pay for two drinks." Jonouchi weakly offered. Yuugi still didn't feel really convinced. But, since there was nothing he could do to solve the current mystery right now, he decided to drink the strange gift first and worry later.

His best friend watched in amusement when he took his first sip from the drink and his eyes lit up in bliss. The blonde knew as well how much the smaller one loved sweet drinks, especially hot chocolate with cream.

Jonouchi continued watching the other drinking. This was until he noticed from the corner of his eye another figure standing not too far away, watching the delicately built youth as well. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he moved his gaze fully onto the stranger, who noticed this and smiled.

Being spotted, it seemed the foreigner decided to give up his position as a secret observer and slowly he walked over to their table, his eyes never leaving Yuugi's form for a second. He only removed his gaze from the delicately built teen once he had arrived at the table to give a short nod to Jonouchi in greeting.

The blond didn't know what to say or do, so he looked over at Yuugi. After all, it was obvious that the stranger seemed to want something from the petite duelist. Said duelist had stopped drinking his chocolate when he felt the presence of another standing right beside him.

Blinking, he silently debated with himself if he wanted to know who had just arrived at their table. It was obvious to him that it couldn't be Seto. The CEO would never end up standing beside him, but have already sat down beside Jonouchi by now. Usually if someone approached his table and stood right in front of him, it always ended up being one of those far too young girls having mistaken him for a young boy again.

"Hey!"

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Deb and Jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> Kokuô – means "king" but as you will notice in this case it is meant as a family name again. *grins*

* * *

Blinking, Yuugi silently debated with himself if he wanted to know who had just arrived at their table. It was obvious to him that it couldn't be Seto. The CEO would never end up standing beside him, but have already sat down beside Jonouchi by now. Usually if someone approached his table and stood right in front of him, it always ended up being one of those far too young girls having mistaken him for a young boy again.

"Hey!"

* * *

 

The sudden greeting of the stranger caused Yuugi to pull out of his thoughts. He tensed and looked up for a second at the young man standing in front of him. All he saw in that moment were blood red eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and to Jonouchi's astonishment, his best friend turned a deep red and quickly shifted his gaze down to his hands in his lap.

'Oh. My. GOD!' Yuugi started to panic in his mind. Jonouchi, on the other hand was really confused now.

"Uhm, Yuugi, are you okay? Do you know him?"

"Uuh, I... well, uhm..." the smaller one stuttered before shyly gazing back at the young man standing in front of him who looked rather amused.

"If... if you are who I think you are then... shouldn't you be in Egypt?" he finally burst out. Still confused, Jonouchi watched the other chuckling a little before looking back at his best friend. And suddenly he understood. Taking an even closer look at the stranger he started howling with laughter, tearing Yuugi out of his entranced staring at the newcomer.

"Yuugi... don't tell me," he choked out in-between fits of laughter, "that this is... your... infamous... chat friend you told me about."

Jonouchi looked back at the stranger who was blinking in surprise before a slight smirk broke out on his face.

"You go by the name of 'Egyptian Dreamer' by any chance?" the blonde asked boldly. The other chuckled before looking back at Yuugi, a kind smile playing on his lips as he answered Jonouchi's question.

"That's right, that's my nickname on the net; but my real name is Kokuô Atemu. It's nice to meet you, both of you."

Jonouchi was finally able to get himself back together. Smirking at the still too shocked Yuugi, he stood from his seat and extended a hand to the young man.

"Since the little one over there is still out cold from the shock your appearance seems to have caused him, I will introduce myself first. The name is Jonouchi Katsuya and I am the best friend of your little 'Gamer'. Pleasure to be able to meet the guy Yuugi has been talking about every free minute he gets for over a week now."

He paused for a moment, looking the other up and down before whistling in approval.

"Yuugi, you caught one hell of a hot guy there!" he added with a smirk. This declaration finally caused Yuugi to come back to life. Moving his head up to stare at Jonouchi in disbelief, he jumped up from his seat in protest.

"Jonouchi-kun!" he wailed. The blonde just looked back at him innocently.

"What? It's true, Yuugi, you can't deny it."

Groaning, the delicately built youth sat down again and shyly glanced back at the unexpected young man - his chat partner.

"I don't understand," he started softly, confusion obvious in his voice. "I really thought you were in Egypt. Or was that all a joke and you were never there in the first place? Didn't you say you were spending your entire holidays over there?"

"It's all right, aibou. You are right, that's what my parents had planned and I wanted to be there as well," Atemu said, leaning comfortably against one of the flower boxes which separated one table section from the next. "But there was a change of plans - I met you. And after two weeks of talking on the phone and Internet I just couldn't help myself. I needed to meet you, if only once. And you can't know this but I registered for the page when I was still in Egypt and as a consequence it was recorded as my home country. However, it seems that fate, coincidence or whatever you like to call it would have us actually living in the same town.

"You come from here?" Yuugi asked, eyes wide. The other smiled.

"Yes, I am from Domino. You couldn't know this, aibou, but when we talked the last time, I was on the plane on my way home."

"Oh... so you," Yuugi trailed off. His eyes suddenly became wide when the full meaning of the confession registered inside his mind.

"You WHAT?" he screamed out before clamping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment at his outburst. Jonouchi was shocked about the unusual reaction of his friend and he was even more astonished when he watched Yuugi's face become burning red within seconds.

"Oh my god," the delicately built duelist moaned, trying to hide his burning face behind his hands now. "You've got to be kidding me. You are telling me that the whole time we were doing... when we were... you were sat in a PLANE? And you still made all that noise... oh god, oh no, I must be dreaming..."

Suddenly remembering Jonouchi's presence again, Yuugi shut up immediately. Through his fingers he watched the blonde looking back and forth between the two of them, blinking in confusion. But suddenly the eyes of the tall youth widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He stared at Yuugi in disbelief for a second.

"You... are kidding, Yuugi," he stuttered. "Don't tell me you and him..."

He started laughing when he finally was able to put two and two together, understanding the reason for the unusual embarrassment of his friend.

"Gods, Yuugi, and here I thought you were only 'talking' to him on the Internet. Too shy and inexperienced for any stuff like that. But it seems I'm mistaken again. Wow... I really don't know if I should be shocked or proud of you now, Yuugi."

He snickered when his best friend's face color changed from burning red to ghostly pale.

"You... you misunderstood, Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi stuttered in panic. "It's not what you think it is!"

"Aaaah, and just what is it that I'm thinking?" Jonouchi asked innocently. Yuugi wanted to respond, but a friendly hand squeezed his shoulder slightly, interrupting his discussion with the blonde. He glanced up at Atemu, who was smiling kindly, softly shaking his head.

"You are wrong, aibou," he soothed. "If you are assuming I sat in a plane full of people, you are mistaken. As I've told you before, my parents are not exactly poor. They own a company and we have a private jet. My parents were surprised when I asked them for permission to go back to Japan so suddenly, but I am old enough to take care of myself. So they allowed me to leave Egypt. I was traveling in our private jet. There was just the pilots and me, no one else and our pilots have better things to do than to leave the cockpit to spy on me. I was all alone when I called you, so you don't have to be embarrassed about anything."

Not having realized that he had been holding his breath, Yuugi gave a shuddering sigh of relief when he heard the other's explanation. But the small ease of his nerves only lasted for a second. Sudden laughter reminded him of the presence of his best friend, who was right now lying half over the table, barely able to keep himself from laughing out louder.

"Gods, Yuugi... I've been right from the beginning. I still can't believe it. But it's... great at the same... time, really. Especially your face... when you thought your friend was sitting in a plane full of people while you two... really... priceless."

The petite duelist buried his head in one hand and groaned.

"Nonononono. And it's not funny, Jonouchi-kun, not at all!"

The tall blonde just snorted in an attempt to calm down his laughter. It still took him some time before he was able to succeed though. But when he was finally able to, he looked over at Yuugi, a kind smile now on his face.

"Don't worry, Yuugi. I still think it's great you tried out new things, SUCH things."

He looked over at Atemu again, who was calmly watching, silently offering the two friends time to talk to each other. Grinning for a moment at the half Egyptian, he turned back to Yuugi.

"Judging from what I've seen of Kokuô-san so far," Jonouchi murmured, "I think he is trustworthy enough. I am sure you are in good hands there."

He grinned when Yuugi's head jerked up, staring wide eyed at the blonde. Tousling through the thick locks of the delicate youth, Jonouchi's grin turned into a mysterious smile.

"I have a feeling you two need some time alone now and since I've just spotted Seto coming, I'll leave! Hope you two have a lot of fun!"

He stood up from his seat, giving Atemu a swift nod with his head, his eyes for a moment very serious.

"Kokuô-san. As I've said, I think you are trustworthy. But I advise you not to abuse this trust for Yuugi's sake. If you hurt my best friend in any way, I will be the first to make you pay dearly."

Atemu nodded, accepting the proof of friendship between the blonde and Yuugi. He bowed slightly, smiling in understanding.

"I am not planning to hurt him in any way, Jonouchi-kun," he assured. "So don't worry about it."

The blonde nodded, smiling again, waving at both young men now. Yuugi jumped up, extending a hand for his best friend.

"Wait a minute, Jonouchi-kun," he protested. "You can't just, go!"

But the blonde simply grinned back at the other, his eyes shining with mirth.

"I'll see you later, Yuugi. Have fun!"

He was about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something and turned around. A sinister smirk was playing around his lips when he faced his petite best friend for a last time.

"And by the way, Yuugi, when we talk next time you will have to answer a lot of questions. I want all the juicy details."

And with those words he turned around to finally leave, chuckling like mad all the way. Yuugi watched his best friend's back with an open mouth, wide eyes and deep red face. Finally snapping out of his trance like state, he blinked before making a face.

"Jonouchi-kun, I hate you..." he mumbled, before an amused chuckle reminded him that he was not alone. Glancing over to where Atemu was still standing, he finally became bold enough to take in the other's appearance a little closer.

To his utter astonishment the other had nearly the same hairstyle and height as him. But he immediately understood when the Egyptian had told him that not many people would mistake him for a young boy.

It was difficult to describe, but upon closer inspection it was obvious that this young man was no boy at all. His face, even though he was smiling rather amusedly, seemed to still have something serious left in it.

Atemu's skin was darkly tanned and he was well built. He even sported some muscles, something Yuugi was lacking of and surely another reason why he was more often mistaken for a young boy.

The half Egyptian was wearing a tight tank top which ended just above his navel, revealing a smooth belly. The top was white and slightly transparent. Through the fabric Yuugi was able to see the well built chest.

Looking further down, the petite youth noticed that the other was wearing equally tight, black pants which looked like leather. But he was sure that it was just an imitation like he himself wore right now. The day was far too hot for wearing real leather after all.

Besides the clothing, Yuugi noticed that the other was wearing some jewellery. Two golden bracelets adorned his wrists. On the right arm there was a small leather band wound around his biceps while on the left one he wore another gold bracelet.

Further Atemu wore a chain of silver with a cartouche as a pendant. The cartouche was silver as well and within it, hieroglyphic writings were carved. Since the slightly smaller duelist had already learned the old writings and language of the ancient Egyptians, he was able to read the symbols and knew it was the other's name carved into the metal.

The last thing which caught the delicately built youth's attention was the fact that there was a neck belt around the half Egyptian's throat. He himself was wearing such a neck belt as well. It had been a birthday present from his best friend and he loved it.

When Yuugi was finally done with his little observations, Atemu smiled kindly at the other, taking a step towards the table. He looked at the delicately built duelist with friendly eyes.

"May I sit?" he asked softly, pointing to the bench seat Yuugi was currently using all for himself. Still too overwhelmed to say much, the petite youth just nodded, hesitantly showing a first, shy smile of his own.

For a long moment both young men sat at their places just looking at each other. Or in Yuugi's case, he was more glancing at the other shyly through his eyelashes. His head was bowed toward his hot chocolate, which he was stirring nervously.

Atemu, on the other hand, was calmly watching the delicately built teen with a friendly face. Yuugi knew the other was just acting polite, waiting for him to be ready to speak first.

A waitress walked by in time, taking the half Egyptian's order. She left and came back with the ordered Cola. He paid for the drink and she left them alone again.

All the time Yuugi hadn't dared to say a word. He had just sat there, changing between watching his chocolate and Atemu, who took a sip of his Cola.

"Well," the delicately built duelist finally started to stutter, a little unsure. "I have to admit... I am... surprised. Not because... because you suddenly showed up... okay, that as well," he chuckled nervously, "but because... well who would have though that... well I never guessed... never expected... I mean... Atemu Kokuô, the Duel Monsters World Champion. I never expected him to be a member of sexdating.com."

Atemu chuckled a little at that confession, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well, there are a lot of things people would not expect, aibou. I, for example, didn't expect that my mysterious 'Gamer' would turn out to be 'Yuugi Mutou', Japan's current King of Games. I was guessing a lot, but not that."

Now it was Yuugi turn to chuckle and he was finally able to raise his head, looking at the other, smiling openly.

"I am sorry though," the slightly smaller one admitted with a sheepish grin, "I fear now I won't be able to team up with you against Japan's game king. It would be a little difficult for me to play against myself."

"Oh that's okay," the other said, grinning too. "I can very well understand your point of view."

Both shared a smile of amusement, before Atemu became serious again.

"I missed you at the Duel Monsters World Tournament in the USA," he admitted with a sigh. "I've heard you are playing Duel Monsters as well, so when I was able to join the World Championship in the U.S., I was so hoping you would be there, too. I've wanted to play against you ever since I read about one of your duels in the game magazine. But you never showed up."

"Please don't remind me," Yuugi groaned, defeated. "I wanted to join that tournament so badly. Usually I play in competitions all over Japan, but never in such a big events hosting players from all over the world, and one that would take place in a foreign country as well. But... my stupid mother wouldn't allow it. Even my Jii-chan was not able to change her mind that time."

He looked up at the other with sad eyes.

"She thought I would neglect school because of this tournament. I admit I am not the best at school anyway. I prefer games over homework. But I was determined to not become any worse, so nothing would have changed if I had been allowed to join that tournament. But... as you can see by my not showing up, she wouldn't allow it."

"Poor aibou," Atemu replied in honest compassion. "I can sympathize with you very well. If it hadn't been for my father and the lucky coincidence that my parents had to travel to the USA anyway because of our company, I wouldn't have been allowed either. And I know I would have been devastated as well."

He sighed and stroked over the back of Yuugi's hand to show his understanding and offer a little comfort. The smaller one smiled a little while his cheeks flushed slightly red.

"Well, at last I was able to watch the tournament on TV," he then said, a little happier. "I saw your duel against Seto Kaiba. You really crushed his ego there."

He chuckled a little in remembrance.

"When he came back, I could swear he was glaring daggers at me, mumbling something about how it was bad enough that one person smaller than him was able to beat him in the game but now he has a second rival."

"Oh. When your friend Jonouchi mentioned a 'Seto', it was really Kaiba Seto he was speaking of?" Atemu asked in surprise and raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought it was just a coincidence with first names."

Yuugi shook his head, smiling brightly.

"No, Seto Kaiba is Jonouchi-kun's boyfriend," he explained. "They have been together for half a year now. It was one of these 'I hate you-I love you' relationships. And we know us because we are all in the same class and we all play Duel Monsters."

"I see," Atemu replied laughing. "That sounds like Kaiba-kun. I'd met him a few times before the world tournament. My parent's company and his work together closely on occasions. He has been over to our house a few times for business."

"How mean," Yuugi now pouted. "So Kaiba-kun knows you. He could have told me. All my friends know how much I've longed to be able to play a game against you after you won the world tournament. He could have asked you and he never said a word."

"Oh well," the half Egyptian answered, grinning sheepishly, "I fear he might still be a little bit grumpy about losing. After all, we haven't seen each other again since that tournament. When something with business came up, my parents always went to him. I think he is avoiding me for the time being."

"Sounds like Kaiba-kun."

This time it was Yuugi's turn to say that sentence and they both grinned at each other.

"So, you have wanted to play against me?" Atemu then asked, a smirk showing up on his face. "What a coincidence, I've wanted to play against you as well. How about a match today? Or do you have other plans for tonight?"

Yuugi blinked for a moment before blushing.

"Uhm well, my only plans for tonight were to go home and talk to a certain person on the Internet," he smiled sheepishly. "But since I am doing that already, I think I'm free to accept your challenge."

Atemu chuckled before smiling as well.

"Very well, aibou. Then, do you have your deck with you? I left mine at home. Of course on purpose", he added jokingly and grinned at the darkening blush on the other's face. Yuugi showed his deck and scratched his nose.

"I don't like to play in places like this anyway," he admitted shyly. "So, would it be okay if we play at your place?"

The half Egyptian grinned and nodded.

"THAT was my intention, Yuugi Mutou!"

He finished his Cola while Yuugi took care of his now cold chocolate. Since both drinks had already been paid for, they were free to go. They left the cafe and Atemu led the other to the parking area. Yuugi already knew that the slightly taller one had a driver's license from one of their many talks on the Internet.

The car the half Egyptian drove, turned out to be a black cabriolet. It was a nice, petite car, rather fitting for the other as far as Yuugi could judge and yet it didn't stand out like other cabriolets he had seen.

Being well mannered as it seemed he was, Atemu opened the door to the passenger side for Yuugi before taking his own seat behind the wheel. The smaller one watched in awe as the other drove out of the parking lot in a way you could nearly call elegant.

And before he knew it, both of them were in the middle of the main street, on the way to the half Egyptian's home. For a while Yuugi was content looking out at the street while listening to the music the other had started.

But questions were nagging on his mind still and the craving for answers became too great in the end. Taking his eyes off the street, he watched the other concentrating on the current traffic.

"Atemu-kun?" Yuugi asked softly.

"Don't call me 'kun'," the half Egyptian responded, throwing a quick smile at the other before concentrating on the street again. "Just 'Atemu' is fine."

"Oh, okay then, Atemu," he smiled on the inside when calling the other that way. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot away."

"Well, back in the cafe, I was wondering, judging from the way you walked up to me and all, I get the impression you knew exactly that I was the one you were looking for. How come? After all, I have no photo in my profile."

"Well, aibou," the other chuckled, grinning at him when he had to stop at a red traffic light. "No offense here, but there weren't exactly too many short people in that cafe, especially not ones with a whole group of friends."

"Oooops," Yuugi replied, blushing in embarrassment. The other was laughing openly now, while driving on.

* * *

 

Some hours later, the two young men were sitting comfortably in the middle of Atemu's room. Both were deeply absorbed in the cards they were holding or that lay in front of them in the play field.

Their arrival at the house of the Kokuô's hadn't been anything special. Yuugi admired the big house and enjoyed the tour of the inside. Atemu showed him every single corner before they ended up in the half Egyptian's own room, which was quite impressive.

What Yuugi liked the most though, was the fact that even though the other was happily showing him his home, he was not snobby about it at all. It seemed he just wanted to help the smaller one to find his way through the house and get comfortable.

Also, even though the house surely was expensive, it didn't exactly leave him in awe. He was beyond that condition of stunned silence since the day he had been at Seto Kaiba's mansion for the first time.

Finally, after both youth's ended up in Atemu's room, the half Egyptian immediately grabbed his Duel Monsters deck - the one he'd prepared for a duel against the other a long time ago and both started to play.

That had been hours ago and now it seemed their long duel had finally come to an end. Both had the same amount of life points, in fact 1000. But their main decks were reaching their end. Soon one of them would not be able to draw a card anymore.

And the rules said that the first person who was not able to draw anymore would also lose the duel, just as if his life points had become zero.

At the moment it was Atemu's turn to draw. He did and it turned out that that had been his last card. He read the text of the card, blinked and put it down with a chuckle.

"Nothing I can do. Your turn, aibou!"

Yuugi nodded with a smile and drew his own last card. Looking it over, he sighed and shrugged, putting it down. He was not able to attack either. He looked up with an apologizing smile, since the other would lose now that it was his turn next and he had no cards left. Ready to announce the end of his turn, he stopped when Atemu suddenly started to grin.

"Sorry, aibou, but if I go down, I'll take you with me." He flipped over a trap card. "This one here says that my opponent is supposed to draw a card at the same time I have to draw one. So, you are forced to draw at the same time as me. In this way we both lose and win at the same time."

Yuugi though, just grinned and flipped over one of his own cards.

"I don't think so, Atemu. As you can see, this card allows me to destroy one of your trap cards."

But again it was Atemu's turn to grin.

"And this card counters your card and destroys it. Guess what, aibou? My card is still working."

The slightly smaller built youth blinked in surprise before starting to chuckle.

"Wow, we really have a draw. I've never played to a draw against anyone. I've always won so far."

"So I've read," Atemu answered with a chuckle of his own and he started to collect his cards again. Yuugi did the same. However his actions didn't stop him from replying to the other.

"But you are a great duelist, Atemu. I loved every second of our game. I never had a duel like this. Not even against Kaiba-kun. Oh, I fear he won't be too happy if I ever tell him that I had played to a draw against the Duel Monsters Champion. But personally, I liked it a lot. This was an exciting competition. Thank you for the wonderful game."

He was about to bow in front of the other, but two strong hands held him in place. Atemu was smiling at him kindly.

"No, I have to thank you, aibou," he objected softly. "It was great and an honor for me to play against you. And let me tell you, I had as much fun as you did. Oh and... I have never lost against anyone either."

"We really would make a good team, wouldn't we?" Yuugi stated with a small smile of wonder. "After all the talking, what we've learned about each other within the last two weeks, even tonight, it seems we really match each other in every detail."

He blushed a little and looked to the ground.

"Somehow it already feels as if we've known each other for ages," he admitted shyly.

"Yes, I know how you feel," Atemu breathed. "I feel the same."

Yuugi lifted his head, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," the other answered with an assuring smile. They sat there in the middle of the room on the floor. Their eyes were staring into each other's. Yuugi was starting to become slightly dizzy under that gaze. Those red jewels burning into his soul made him feel like he was drowning.

And this time, he didn't feel any of the confusion he usually did when he thought about the other, or the strange feelings which awakened deep inside of him.

But this time, this moment, it was different. He could hear his heartbeat, feel the rush of blood in his ears and the warmth spreading through his body. However, this time he understood.

Having fallen into a trance like state, he just watched when the other suddenly leaned closer, coming so near he could feel Atemu's breath on his face. The half Egyptian didn't say anything. There seemed to be no need. They just closed their eyes, and then lips met, for the first time.

Sparks flew through Yuugi's body the moment he felt the foreign touch of lips against his own. His nerves were singing and he wanted to smile and dance around. But instead he just kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of his first kiss.

That was until the wonderful feeling of those warm and soft lips suddenly vanished. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the other staring at him in utter bewilderment.

Yuugi's hand automatically flew up, touching his lips. He could still feel the burning sensations the touch had caused and hidden behind the hand he couldn't help but smile. However, Atemu couldn't see that and it seemed he was more in shock about his actions than anything else.

"I'm sorry," the slightly taller one apologized in a whisper. "Now, I've stolen your first kiss, haven't I? I didn't mean too. It's just..."

He trailed off when the other put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Atemu?" Yuugi asked quietly, his head turned to the side so the other was not able to look at his face. "Do you want... will it be just a simple one night stand? Will it be like the relationships you had before with all those other people you know from that page?"

Atemu shook his head, his hands softly taking one of Yuugi's into his, stroking over the smooth skin lovingly.

"No, never would I dare to start something like that with you," he swore. "What I said to you yesterday, that was nothing but the truth, Yuugi. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I like you a lot. Even more than that, more than words can ever describe."

Yuugi started to shake a little. He could feel the grip of the other strengthen as if afraid he might jump up and just run away from all of this. But Yuugi didn't want to run away. He couldn't help the emotions bombarding his mind, shaking his body. Happy. He felt so, so happy. It was even beyond the happiness he had experienced so far.

He looked up, looked right into those enchanting, red eyes of the other, his own eyes burning as if he would break out in tears any second now. But he didn't exactly feel like crying. Quite the opposite in fact. A smile broke out on his face and he gave one of the hands holding his a light squeeze.

"I love you," he whispered. "How could I have been so blind that I didn't realize this before?"

He continued looking into the now shocked face, his smile never leaving his own.

"I love you, Atemu," he repeated. "And I herewith tell you that I happily gave you my first kiss. You can have all of me as the first person ever. Because I want it to be that way."

At this the shock in Atemu's face turned into one of awe. He blinked once, twice, before he was able to come up with a reply.

"Are you... SURE you meant what you just said, aibou? I mean, that I can have all of you. Now? Isn't that a little fast? I mean, no offense here but... you were always a little shy about that matter and now you sound like you want me right now, just when we've first met."

Yuugi chuckled, a little embarrassed and blushed. He wasn't able to look the other in the eyes, but the shy smile was still obvious on his face.

"We didn't just meet for the first time," he explained quietly. "Well at least this is what I feel. With our chats and phone calls - tonight I have seen that everything I have learned about you so far was nothing but the truth. So, you don't really feel like a stranger to me anymore. I am sorry if that doesn't make any sense now and I won't be angry if you prefer to wait."

"I... love you... Yuugi," Atemu breathed, deeply touched. "And... to be honest, I would have loved to jump you the moment I saw you in Sakura."

Yuugi turned a deep shade of red now and the half Egyptian couldn't help but smile.

"But, because I love you, I really didn't want to rush things. I don't want you to regret anything," he ended softly.

Yuugi just looked at the other, his eyes kind and understanding, the shy smile brightening on his face.

"I won't," Yuugi whispered. "Because in my eyes, you are my one and only love, the dream I am still allowed to dream."

"And I hope we will be able to keep your dream alive forever," Atemu replied, just as quietly as the smaller one. "But somehow I have a feeling we will. We are a great team. And I... it's strange but... I feel a little like I'm experiencing my first love all over again."

They smiled at each other happily. But then Atemu's smile turned into a grin.

"Though, if we come to the more delicate part, I'd better not act like this is my first time. After all, I want to pleasure you as much as I can now," he stopped for a second before adding in a breath, "for real."

And Yuugi, realizing the promise behind the obvious teasing, became dark red.

"Atemuuuuuuu!" he squeaked, causing the other to break out in laughter. "You TEASE!"

Crying out those words, Yuugi reached forward and tackled the still laughing and surprised young man to the ground. Rolling on the floor in a tickling match, still careful to avoid the spot there their cards lay, it was Atemu in the end, who was able to pin the squirming smaller one down under him.

Grinning in victory he looked down at the other.

"Well, well, well, what am I going to do with you now?" he asked playfully, acting as if he had to think about that question first. Yuugi had stopped his struggles and was watching him carefully now.

"Oooh, I think I know," the half Egyptian finally declared. He grinned a little wider before his whole face surprisingly changed. His eyes were burning now, half closed and calculating. Lips half opened, he bent down. Yuugi's heart was already beating wildly in his chest, and he didn't know what hit him.

The slightly taller one's entire look could only be described with one word - sensual. The way he was looking down at him left Yuugi craving to close the last distance between them and with a sudden reflex action he did exactly that.

The delicately built youth moved his head up, meeting the other half way and their lips met again. This time though it was not the chaste kiss they had shared before. The mood felt different. The taller one's lips burned on Yuugi's, pressing against his with force, with hunger.

But somehow the slightly smaller one found it surprisingly easy to reply to the demands of the other. Their lips moved against each other, both mouth's slightly opened. Yuugi could feel the other pressing him to the ground with his whole body and he was enjoying it.

However, when a cheeky tongue slipped through the small opening in his lips, he was a little startled at the sudden wet invader inside his mouth. But when the tongue of the other stroked over his own lovingly, he couldn't help but moan at the new sensation it caused.

He would never have imagined it could feel like this. His own tongue seemed to be sensitive, because every stroke of the other sent sparks of pleasure through his body. It didn't take long and he was lost in the new sensation, his tongue slowly replying to Atemu's explorations, touching and tasting the other and he was enjoying every second of this.

It seemed as if ages had passed as both young men got lost in each other. But in the end, Atemu slowly ended their first French kiss. Though, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough. Not wanting to be apart from the other, he pressed small, loving kisses onto the other's lips again and again.

Both had their eyes half open now and Yuugi was smiling up at the other while enjoying the treatment. Sighing, the slightly smaller one closed his eyes again and opened his lips in silent invitation.

Atemu didn't hesitate for a second when he accepted and happily roamed the other's sweet mouth again. But it seemed he wanted for the other to get an idea of his own mouth, because he suddenly twirled over the smaller one's tongue and lovingly coaxed it to explore his own insides as well.

Yuugi was a little shy and uncertain at first, but he decided to trust his instincts like he usually did when playing a game. He had always been a fast learner when he wanted too and now was no different. Without any problem he was able to imitate the movements the other's tongue had made when exploring his own mouth.

And he knew he was doing it right when the half Egyptian suddenly sighed in enjoyment. Smiling against the other's lips, Yuugi continued to touch and taste. It was such a nice thing to do, just as nice as when the other had explored his mouth and both actions left his body and mind burning and screaming for more. He realized he was turned on, very turned on.

Releasing Atemu, they both lay there, bodies touching, faces slightly red and their breathing just a little bit faster than usual. The half Egyptian suddenly licked his lips, grinning when Yuugi blushed, watching the action.

He then stood up from the other, holding out a hand in invitation while grinning at the confusion in the smaller one's face. Yuugi still accepted the offered hand and allowed the half Egyptian to pull him up.

Slowly and with a look of desire on his face, Atemu coaxed the petite duelist over to his king size bed. He crawled onto it, and sat down right in the middle. Facing Yuugi again, he held out a hand in invitation.

"Come, Yuugi, aibou!" he whispered hoarsely. Yuugi just nodded weakly, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed and into another deep kiss.

When they parted again, Atemu lifted a hand to touch the slightly burning cheeks of the smaller one. He stroked over the soft flesh, smiling in want and hunger.

"Yuugi," he whispered huskily while quickly joining their lips in a short kiss again, "you remember the first time we talked to each other? When I was teasing you about how I would like to watch you touch yourself?"

Yuugi became red immediately, avoiding eye contact with the other, but still nodding hesitantly. Atemu smirked, a very sensual smirk the slightly smaller one noticed with a glance.

"Well, then you surely remember me telling you that watching your partner could be a great turn on?"

Again a shy nod was his answer. The half Egyptian grinned, satisfied and gently took a hold of Yuugi's chin to coax him to look at him. Yuugi was immediately enthralled by the beautiful red eyes again. Ever since he had seen them on the picture that fateful day around two weeks ago, it had been his whole world.

It was Atemu's greatest weapon in his opinion and right now he started to finally realize that for himself it would be his greatest weakness. Because he had fallen so hard for those eyes, nearly as hard as he had fallen for the rest of the owner of those sparkling red jewels.

The dark tanned, young man slowly bent down to Yuugi, this time kissing him long and extensive. When he drew back, he couldn't help but chuckle at the glazed eyes, staring back at him. Yuugi blinked when he realized he had been staring again and the red on his cheeks became darker.

"To come back to our little conversation," he whispered, "what I wanted to tell you is, I want to prove what I said back then to you is true."

He grinned, eyes sparkling with hunger and the fire of the competition he had put into himself.

"I want to show you how enjoyable it can be for both partners to watch and be watched," he explained, voice quiet and husky. "So, my Aibou, sit back and enjoy the show!"

Yuugi immediately fidgeted and swallowed, realizing that at the same time that Atemu wanted to prove one thing to him, he was also proving another.

Sex could be a game, a great game.

And this game, their game, had just started.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? "Frustration because of evil cliffhanger IV"? *crackles evilly before running away to hide in her favorite hiding hole* Hey at least this time I didn't stop just when Atemu addressed Yuugi. *looks innocent* Instead this time I preferred to stop right before the 'real fun' between the two begins. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lemon, fluff, masturbation  
> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Deb and Jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

The half Egyptian started slowly. He sat in the middle of the bed while he instructed Yuugi to make himself comfortable at the head within the thick, soft pillows. The smaller one felt a little like he was in his room again, just about to have another hot session of telephone sex with the other.

But this was real. He could see Atemu, touch him, feel him, drown in his red jewels and kiss those beautiful, inviting lips. However, right now he was supposed to do none of this. Instead, all could do was watch and wait for what would happen next. His heart was pounding hard and fast, like it did every time he tried something new with the half Egyptian.

Atemu smirked over at the other. He was kneeling and with calm hands he started to touch the sides of his exposed belly. Yuugi held his breath immediately. The show had started.

Looking down at what his hands were doing, the dark tanned youth allowed them to stroke and touch slightly over his exposed skin. Slowly his hands began to wander up, taking the hem of the top with them on their journey.

Bit by bit more dark tanned skin was exposed to Yuugi's watchful eyes. And finally, Atemu reached his armpits. He stopped his actions of touching himself to get rid of his top and throw it somewhere on the ground. Smirking, he watched as Yuugi look over his freed upper body curiously with a small blush on his cheeks.

As he had already assumed from seeing through the top, the other was indeed well built. His upper body was lean and slightly muscular. Two rosy, half erected nipples were completing the, in Yuugi's eyes, most beautiful view of a body he had ever seen so far.

Licking his lips unconsciously in anticipation, he waited until the half Egyptian made his next move. And he did as soon as he seemed to realize that Yuugi was done appraising his body.

Slowly closing his eyes, he put his hands on his throat. Sighing quietly, he allowed them to slowly roam over his skin. First his whole throat, then over the upper part of his upper body, slowly, slowly wandering down till each hand reached a nipple.

Pressing his hands against them, he started to caress and rub, massaging the sensitive nubs while slowly starting to move his hips in rhythm with his touches. Lips opened slightly the longer he continued with his ministrations.

Yuugi was able to hear the breathing starting to turn harder and a little faster. He watched the other licking his lips and then the body shuddered, a small moan escaping the half Egyptian's lips. Fascinated, the smaller one watched how the other now arched into his hands before said hands finally left the nipples to continue their slow journey down the body.

Atemu also teased his waist and belly, showing the slightly smaller one openly where his sensitive body parts lay. Yuugi's own body started to shudder in reaction to hearing the soft moans and watching the dark tanned hands roaming over the body.

He really couldn't deny the fact that he was slowly starting to be turned on from watching. Not able to tear his eyes from the view in front of him, he continued watching when the other's hands finally reached the hem of his pants.

Slowly opening his eyes again, Atemu smirked sexily at the smaller one, before looking back to his hands. At a teasing pace, he started to open the button of his black pants. The zipper was next to fall victim to those bold fingers. Opening it slowly, he revealed more and more dark fabric of his underpants.

When his pants were all open and free for removal, he looked at the smaller one again. This time his eyes were burning, lusting, teasing, promising the other what was to come. All Yuugi could do was swallow and try to hold his hands by his sides.

His whole body had started to itch, wanting him to give it the same attention as Atemu was currently giving his own body. But he didn't dare too, not yet. So instead he gripped the bed sheets he was sitting on, while his breathing started to quicken.

Atemu was ready to remove his pants and he did exactly that. Slowly, oh so slowly, teasing his own thighs by stroking them with the hem of his pants, he pulled them down. He revealed the very small and tight, black underwear he was wearing under his pants and Yuugi stopped breathing again.

The small pants hid nothing. The bulge under it was obvious, proof of the half Egyptian's lust, the same lust that Yuugi was feeling right now.

Atemu had reached his knees by now. Not able to end what he'd started still in a kneeling position, he allowed himself to fall to his side, eyes watching Yuugi through the fabric of the sheets his head was lying in.

Moving his legs until he was able to reach his feet with his hands, the half Egyptian continued from where he'd stopped, removing the pants for good. They suffered the same fate as the top, carelessly thrown aside.

Moving back to his kneeling position, he put his thumbs inside the hem of his black underpants, the only fabric left on his body. Showing his intentions clearly to the other with his actions, he smirked at Yuugi, the slightly smaller one blushing.

Yuugi knew exactly what was going to happen next and he was anxious. He had never seen a naked man in this kind of situation. There was a difference to sharing a shower with the other guys after sports lesson and actually being in bed with another man in a state of arousal.

The petite duelist was slightly torn between watching and closing his eyes. He couldn't help it, he just felt shy when it came to the exposed body. This was all so new. But at the same time he could feel desire, lust and want, and the strong enchantment he felt when watching the other. It was causing him to stare shamelessly, not able to tear his eyes away.

Taking in a shuddering breath, he licked over his burning, dry lips when the other's hands slowly began to move. Inch by inch, skin that was paler than the rest of the tanned body was revealed to the wide open eyes of the petite duelist.

And finally a proud erection sprang free for Yuugi to admire. His cheeks turned red the moment he caught sight of it, but he couldn't look away. He was, fascinated - and strangely turned on even more.

Freeing himself of the underwear the same way he had done with his pants, Atemu threw the last unwelcome garment away and glanced at his audience. A grin crossed his face when he took in the burning cheeks and the wide eyes of the other. Yuugi's face was awash with a mix of embarrassment, want, longing and wonder.

"Like what you see, aibou?" the half Egyptian whispered, back in his kneeling position now. His hands stroke lazily over his upper chest while he waited for the other to process the question and come up with an answer.

Blinking when the slightly smaller one finally realized what he had been asked, he blushed even more.

"I... I think... I do," he whispered shyly averting his eyes for a second before looking back at the exposed body again. "You're... beautiful."

The compliment was just a mere whisper, Yuugi too shy to speak any louder. Atemu still heard it though and grinned.

"Thank you, a lot, aibou," he whispered huskily. "Though I am sure your body is just as beautiful as mine." He licked his lips, "but for now just lean back and enjoy the rest of the show!"

And the hands of the taller one wandered deeper, stroking sensitive skin on their journey down the tanned body. Yuugi watched in utter fascination the movements he'd experienced by his owns hands so many lonely nights before.

He could very well imagine what the other was feeling right now and he couldn't help himself for wishing with desperation that those hands were on his body, stroking him, showing him the way the other was pleasuring himself right now.

Without realizing it, Yuugi's hands loosened their tight grip on the bed sheets. Instead they wound around his own body, slowly starting to stroke his chest through the fabric of his top.

Atemu seemed to notice the actions, but said nothing. Instead he turned his attention back to what he was doing. His hands had reached his navel and finally they took their first step to touching forbidden places.

He first stroked over the skin just right beside the base of his erection, teasing, probing. He could hear Yuugi taking in a sharp breath and smirked. Allowing his body to fall backwards onto the sheets of his bed, he finally gave in to the anticipation of the other and his own cravings.

Tanned hands touched the twitching head of the now fully grown erection and the half Egyptian closed his eyes in bliss. Making sure that Yuugi was able to see his face, he spread his legs a little wider and then grasped the entire hardened shaft of his member and began to stroke it slowly.

The slightly smaller one watched how the other's lips opened, his whole face a mask of pleasure now. He watched the hand working on the erection slowly, without craving and desperation. Yuugi could feel his body shuddering violently and before he even knew what was happening, one of his hands softly gripped the now obvious bulge of his pants and started to rub it slowly.

Yuugi synchronized his own movements with the strokes the other was giving himself, his eyes never leaving the lying form on the bed, a view full of sin and desire. Atemu was delicious to look at. The dark, tanned body started to break out in a light sweat, eyes still closed, quiet pants increasing, face showing obvious pleasure.

And then the first moan escaped the half Egyptian's lips. He bucked his hips up into his hand, his body obviously starting to crave more friction, more of the sensations, more of the feeling. The slightly taller one moved his head back a little and allowed another moan to escape his lips.

It was too much for Yuugi.

"Gods!" he moaned himself. His hand pressed harder against the bulge in his pants, his body craving for more contact. Shuddering in delight at the first burning sparks of pleasure he felt, he threw his head back and let out another moan, right at the same time as the half Egyptian.

"Atemu," Yuugi whispered without realization. His eyes closed, the image of the other self pleasuring himself still in front of his inner eye as he continued to stroke his own desire through the fabric of his pants.

Not able to see anything, he was not aware of the other suddenly opening his eyes and smirking at the sight the smaller one offered. Stopping what he was doing with his hands, Atemu slowly got up from his lying position and quietly crawled over to where Yuugi was sitting.

The petite duelist was not even aware of the other's movements. His mind was still too lost with what he had just witnessed with his own eyes and with the pleasure his own hand was giving him. So, when two hands suddenly came into contact with his waist, gripping the hem of his shirt, he couldn't help the small squeak of surprise escaping his lips.

Yuugi's eyes flew open, only to meet with burning red jewels looking back at him, a soft smile playing on the slightly taller one's face.

"Enough teasing for tonight, aibou," the half Egyptian whispered huskily. "I think I've got my point across. You are in want; desire is controlling your mind."

One of his hands touched the back of the hand which lay on Yuugi's bulge in his pants. It squeezed a little, causing the smaller one's hand to press down against his erection. The movement elicited a small gasp from the petite youth and as such, confirmed the just spoken statement.

"Let me undress you?" Atemu asked softly. "I want to see your beautiful body, be able to touch it, to taste, to explore."

Mind dizzy with want, need and craving, desire overriding his feelings of shyness, Yuugi closed his eyes, his hips moving against the other's hand, seeking more pressure against his member.

"If you kiss me," Yuugi whispered back, lips dry and eager, wanting to be touched again. Atemu complied with the request without hesitation. His hot lips closed over the other's in a burning, soul searing kiss.

Bold hands slowly started to move up with hem of the T-shirt, stroking and teasing heated skin in the process while both young men were busy devouring each other with their mouths. Tongues clashed against each other, Yuugi's now with a lot more courage, even daring to fight for dominance, yet losing in the end.

The slightly smaller one allowed the other to roam his mouth, to stroke and touch, to lick and taste. Shudders passed through the petite body, Yuugi's senses singing with the pleasure and the heat he received from just being kissed so deeply, so intensively by the other.

Atemu didn't break the kiss until he had worked the fabric of the T-shirt up to Yuugi's shoulders. He gave Yuugi, whose eyes were glazed over a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

"Lift your arms," he commanded quietly, heat clear in voice and eyes. Yuugi obeyed without a second thought, allowing the other to remove his shirt and throw it aside carelessly.

Atemu looked at the now openly exposed upper body. His gaze roamed the other's chest hungrily, taking in every inch of lightly tanned skin. He licked his lips in anticipation before bowing down to kiss the side of Yuugi's throat.

The petite youth let out a small moan. The half Egyptian had hit one of his sensitive spots with the first kiss. He could feel the soft lips closing over his flesh, skilled mouth starting to suck, drawing another moan from the smaller one's throat.

Atemu seemed to enjoy the reactions of the other because he added his teeth to the game, slightly scraping and biting before he started to move. Nibbling and kissing his way down, he reached the end of the neck.

A bold tongue darted out, licking the base of the throat and Yuugi moaned again. He closed his eyes and felt the other continuing with his explorations.

First there were kisses and small, loving licks on the upper part of his chest. Then, Atemu closed in on Yuugi's right nipple, licking it before blowing over the sensitive nub. Yuugi shuddered violently and it took all his willpower to not scream out loud when he felt the half Egyptian's lips closing over his nipple and start to suck on it.

Yuugi threw his head back in bliss, his hands burying themselves into the soft hair of the other. This felt better than anything he had felt before. No touching himself, no wet fingers. No, this time it was reality, it was Atemu who was kissing his chest, sucking on his nipple, driving him wild with want and desire.

And when those hot lips suddenly left him, the delicately built youth couldn't help but moan in disappointment. However he didn't have a long time to grieve. As suddenly those lips had left his body they were quick to return, this time to his left nipple.

Groaning Atemu's name with the next shot of sweet pleasure flooding his body, Yuugi threw his head back and shuddered again. The half Egyptian was giving the left nipple the same treatment as he had given the right, not satisfied until both nubs were hard and sensitive to a single touch.

Pleased with his work, the taller one released the second nipple from his mouth and started to continue his journey further down. He bit gently and lovingly into the soft flesh of the other's waist, hitting another sensitive area and causing Yuugi to moan again.

Laying his hands on both sides of the smaller one's waist, he stroked slightly up and down. His lips wandered sideways from the left hip to the navel. Stopping at the small hole, he dove his tongue into the little opening, smirking when another shudder went through the delicate body.

Yuugi groaned, his hips bucking into the wet heat. Feeling his muscles tighten, thanks to the ministrations he was receiving, the smaller one began to pant softly.

This caused the half Egyptian to stop what he was doing and look up into the other's flushed face. Atemu smirked, obviously liking the sensual way Yuugi was looking.

"You know, aibou, if you are already reacting like this, what will happen when we come to the more interesting parts of tonight?" Amusement was obvious in his voice. "Your body is so sensitive, I love every second of the exploration I'm allowed to do."

He lifted himself up to share another deep kiss with the other, in the end licking over the smaller one's lips lovingly before drawing back with a smirk.

"Now, I think you are still wearing too many clothes, aibou," he stated with a grin and the hands that had been gripping Yuugi's waist released that part of Yuugi's body to fumble with the zipper of the smaller one's pants.

Yuugi watched the half Egyptian accomplishing his work with a blush on his face. Quickly, zipper and button were opened and the taller one coaxed him to lift his hips so that the pants could be removed.

Atemu seemed to have become a little impatient. When he gripped the hem of the black pants to push them down, Yuugi's underpants went right with them, his erection freed and visible for the other's eyes.

When the pants had shared the fate of the other clothes, Yuugi's first reaction was to press his legs together and cover his private body parts from the burning eyes of the other. But Atemu smiled gently and put his hands on the smaller one's knees to keep his legs apart.

"Don't, aibou", he whispered softly. "You are a beauty and there is nothing to be ashamed of. Even though I can very well imagine that you may feel uncomfortable, try to ignore it. Let me take a look. I want to savor your beauty."

And he gently took one of the legs into both hands to lift it slowly to his face and kiss the inside of the calf. Yuugi shuddered slightly, face red, eyes half closed to cope with his new state of vulnerability.

"Mmmh," Atemu hummed in approval of what he was seeing. His hands never released the leg he was holding. Instead he pressed his lips against the inside of the calf again. Slowly he started to kiss and lick his way upwards, his body all the while moving between the spread legs of the smaller one.

Yuugi shuddered violently when he felt hot lips reach the inside of his thighs. The tingling sensation within his body intensified when he felt the other starting to suck and lick, to tease and savor in the taste of his skin. Shuddering and moaning quietly, the slightly smaller one waited with baited breath for the inevitable that was to come.

Soon, Atemu reached the top of the thigh and grinned when he noted the twitching erection, practically pleading for his attention. And as it seemed, the half Egyptian had mercy on the slightly smaller one. He looked up, just for a second, to send Yuugi a deep, burning glance, before his gaze went back to the proud member in front of his nose.

The dark tanned youth carefully set the leg he had been holding down again. Both hands free, he lovingly grasped the base of the erection before giving the head a small, teasing lick with his tongue.

Hot sparks immediately flew through the smaller one's body like lightning. Yuugi shuddered violently. This sensation was new, and it felt incredible, even if the other had done nothing more than to give his member a quick lick.

Looking down at the other with red cheeks, he noticed that Atemu was looking at him again, an unspoken question glowing obviously in those sparkling jewels. Yuugi realized he was teasing him again and a groan of frustration escaped his lips.

"Atemuuuuuu," he wailed, desperation and want obvious in his voice. "Please, god, just do it! You are driving me crazy!"

The other just smirked and chuckled quietly.

"And I love every single minute of it," he replied teasingly before deciding to be merciful. Blowing over the tip of the hot, stiff organ for one last tease, he slowly closed his lips over it, starting to suck it carefully.

Yuugi screamed helplessly when he felt the heat and wetness over the head of his erection. His body wanted to thrash because of the pleasure it was suddenly bombarded with and his hips were about to buck up to drive himself deeper into that blissful hole of wetness and heat.

But it seemed Atemu had seen this coming because his hands suddenly left the base of the erection to get a firm grip on the smaller one's hips to prevent them from moving.

Inch by inch, the half Egyptian took more of the twitching erection inside his mouth. It was torture for Yuugi, sweet, unbelievable torture. And he enjoyed every second of it.

With a mix of a sigh and a groan, the petite duelist pressed himself deeper into the mattress of the bed. He was not able to handle his current feelings any other way. He would have loved to just move his hips to drive himself deeper into the wonderful source of his current lust, but with those hands still keeping him in place, it was impossible.

Another moan escaped his lips when he felt the other slowly start to move his head up and down. Soft lips rubbed against his painfully erected flesh and his body shuddered and writhed under the sweet torture. Yuugi's head tossed from side to side, his eyes shut tightly.

His body reacted in every way possible to bear with the current pleasure he received. He had never been that out of control, never. His thoughts seemed to vanish into near nothingness. It was hard to try and speak, to act or to think of his own will anymore with the euphoria he felt.

"Will... will this always... feel like... THIS?" the smaller one gasped out between ragged breaths. "It's... Gods... So... I've never felt like this."

Yuugi opened his eyes slightly when he suddenly felt the loss of the wet heat around his member. He had not thought about the consequences of him asking the half Egyptian a question. Of course, to answer it he had to stop what he was currently doing with his mouth.

Atemu raised himself up again and smirked down at the other, his hands enjoying themselves by softly stroking the smaller one's shivering and oversensitive sides.

"It can become even better," he whispered in answer to the former question. The dark tanned young man leaned over and allowed his body to cover the one under him. Both youths hissed when they felt warmth spreading through every inch of skin where their bodies made contact.

Slowly, and in soft and lovingly movements, the slightly taller one began to move his body against the other, rubbing himself against sweet, heated skin. Both of them had started to become slightly sweaty but neither of them really noticed or cared.

The slick feeling of their bodies only added more pleasure for their minds to experience. Atemu looked down into Yuugi's glowing face. The smaller one had once more closed his eyes, his face showing nothing but bliss.

The petite young man was enjoying every little touch of the other's body he was feeling. His body took on a life of its own when it slowly began to move itself, responding to the taller one's movements.

Atemu let out a small purr of enjoyment before bending down to claim those taunting lips as his own once more. Tongues and lips clashed against each other, sucking and touching, enjoying every second of the heated kiss.

When they broke again, Yuugi opened his eyes once more to allow himself to get lost in the red sea which were the other's eyes. He had done it so often this night already, but he would never become tired of it. The sight was too beautiful, and it stirred is insides in such a nice, pleasurable way.

But even though the other's eyes made him fall, he was still very aware of his body's current dilemma. His erection was throbbing painfully from pleasure, the feeling increasing with every small rub of their bodies together. Groaning in frustration, Yuugi threw his head back and bucked his hips violently against the half Egyptian on top of him.

"Gods, Atemu... I think I need you... so badly," Yuugi whispered, his shyness gone thanks to his unbearable need and desire for the other. He just wanted, wanted, wanted and wanted. It was such a strong craving that he was not even able to determine exactly what it was he craved for.

Atemu in answer, kissed and licked over the parted lips of the smaller one. The picture Yuugi gave was one of pure sensuality. Face red, lips just a small inch apart, eyes half closed and unfocused, glazed over with pleasure; it was heaven and sin at the same time.

Planting a final kiss onto the petite youth's face, Atemu smiled and stroked the soft cheek.

"If you need me so badly, you shall have me," he whispered. "Because I want to make love to you, to show you how much I love you. I want us to become one in body, mind and soul. And I need you as badly as you need me."

Yuugi, in answer, chuckled shakily, too overwhelmed with emotion.

"Then go on, fulfill your desires because I feel the same. And I want so desperately to know how it feels to make love, to be loved by you. Please, take me, Atemu!"

The half Egyptian groaned in response. It seemed he was no longer able to hold back his carnal cravings. Pushing himself up from the smaller one's body with one hand, his other reached over to the nightstand to grab a small bottle of hand oil.

Yuugi watched how the other removed the cap of the bottle and put the stuff onto his hand. Atemu then smiled down at him with glowing eyes.

"You know the preparation I will need when I am done with yours?" he asked softly. Yuugi, after registering the question in his mind, blushed slightly and nodded timidly.

"I do," the answer came in a whispered breath.

"Then, would you like to prepare me, when the time comes?"

The petite youth lay there, looking up at the other, trying to consider the request while his body was shaking from the heavenly want and need it felt.

"I... I would like to do it," he finally whispered slowly, "but... I am... afraid that I might do something wrong. It's...so different."

Atemu bent down, kissing the other lovingly while pressing the tube of the oil into one of the smaller one's hands.

"You'll do fine, Yuugi," the half Egyptian assured. "Just lie back and relax for the preparation I'll do to your body first."

He grinned before bending down to kiss the delicately built duelist again. Yuugi sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes. He started to become nervous again, knowing very well what was supposed to be the next step. His cheeks had changed to flaming red once more. After all, Atemu would work on one of his absolutely most private body parts and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

It seemed though that Atemu knew how nervous he was. While the other's body slowly slid down his petite body, Yuugi was suddenly aware of a hand touching his inner thigh.

Yuugi's hips bucked up in reflex to the sudden jolt of pleasure he felt. He fell limp to the half Egyptian's ministrations. The smaller one had noticed that it was the best way his body would be able to fully feel and react.

Moaning when Atemu stroked and kneaded the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, the smaller one was not even aware of when fingers suddenly touched the circle around his entrance. He only registered the other hand again when a single finger unexpectedly entered his body.

Yuugi held his breath in surprise, his body tensing just a little bit. He tried to concentrate on his feelings only, instead of his nervousness and fear. The finger in his entrance felt strange and foreign inside of him, but there were no negative feelings, so he could deal with the invasion.

Atemu moved the finger inside slowly, just discovering and waiting for the other to adjust. When the smaller one decided to breathe again, the half Egyptian took the second step and added a second finger.

This time, Yuugi didn't tense because he had been expecting it. He could feel a little discomfort when the finger entered, but again no pain, just the strange and foreign feeling. The fingers just moved inside of him slowly, waiting till his body was able to adjust.

When the smaller one was ready, Atemu changed his actions again. This time he began to stretch the inside walls of the other a little by scissoring his fingers, gently encouraging the muscles to loosen and relax.

Yuugi moaned in shuddering breathes, experiencing, adjusting, sensing. He could feel his body shaking around the moving fingers. His muscles seemed to want to move but he was not sure if it would be wise to move and so he kept his body still. That was until Atemu was lucky enough to hit a spot inside him which sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure through his body.

With a low moan Yuugi's body pushed against the fingers out of reflex, causing them to hit that spot again. This time Yuugi's breath hitched.

"Oh god!" he whispered, eyes wide open now and glazed over in pleasure. Atemu smirked down at him.

"It will only become better," he whispered, promising, and he bent down to lick a long trail from the smaller one's abdomen up to his right nipple and then further up to the neck.

Yuugi moved his head back to offer the other further access to the sensitive skin of his throat. Moaning when he felt the fingers leaving his body, he allowed himself to fall into the sensations of the other's mouth on his skin, kissing, licking, nibbling and biting softly.

The delicately built teen never thought he could be turned on any further, but he was. His hips bucked unconsciously, desperately seeking body contact. Atemu willing gave that contact when he sank down onto the smaller one once more.

"Atemu," Yuugi whispered, his eyes gazing into ruby jewels.

"Atemu," he breathed again, wanting, needing, longing and craving so desperately. "Atemu... please... please... please!"

His pleadings were broken when hot lips sealed over his own in a roaming kiss. The half Egyptian's tongue plundered the smaller one's wet cave mercilessly while his hands dove into Yuugi's hair to play with some lose strands and to discover the as yet undiscovered part of Yuugi's head. Hips crashed against each other with carnal desire, erections rubbing, causing moan after delicious moan to escape, adding further pleasure to the kiss.

Finally breaking apart again, both young men were panting, eyes glazed over and burning with desire and need for the other. Atemu slowly raised his body until he ended up sitting on the smaller one's waist. He took the tube of hand oil Yuugi unconsciously dropped when he had become lost in the kiss and he softly pressed it into the petite youth's hand with a smile.

Bending down, his head ended up right beside Yuugi's ear. The delicately built teen could feel the heated breath against his sensitive skin and he shuddered again.

"If you want me, you have to prepare me now, Yuugi," Atemu whispered huskily and then licked the shell of the ear for further teasing. Yuugi groaned and blinked, gazing up into the other's face which was open with desire and sweet promises.

The petite duelist allowed the other to sit up slowly, Atemu now sliding a little until he ended up sitting on the smaller one's knees. He chuckled as he watched Yuugi take a small glance at the proud erection he was supposed to prepare and how he became immediately red again.

"I hate blushing," the smaller one murmured with a groan. He knew Atemu liked his shyness but he himself was not so happy about it. With determination in his eyes, he gripped the tube a little harder and opened his other hand so some of the oil could be put on his palm.

Glancing back at the erection, he put the tube aside and now rubbed both hands together to share the oil between both palms.

"I've never done... something like this before," Yuugi stuttered nervously. "I've never touched..."

"I know," Atemu whispered back soothingly. "But you've touched yourself often enough, have you not? So, you know how to handle this, it's not really different from what you are used to doing to yourself."

Yuugi nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and touching the other's erection for the first time. He could feel the other shuddering from the contact. Slowly the petite duelist started to spread the slick oil onto the hard and stiff erection. His heart hammered painfully against his chest when he thought about the fact that soon, this would be inside of him. It caused his nerves to scream and flutter both in anticipation and fear.

He rubbed the flesh slowly, remembering the way he had done it to himself so often when he needed release from the pressure and frustrations that his loneliness sometimes caused him to feel. And a proud smile sneaked around his lips when he heard Atemu moan in response.

"I am ready now," the half Egyptian gasped and Yuugi's hands slowly left the throbbing member. Atemu looked into the flushed face of the smaller one and smiled lovingly.

"Lay back now and spread your legs so you can wrap them around my waist when it's time," the half Egyptian instructed softly. Yuugi obeyed without question. He allowed the taller one to arrange his legs so they wouldn't hinder the actions of penetration.

Yuugi lay there, eyes wide, fear not to be denied; but he refused to allow his fear to control him, especially his body. Sure it was his first time - of course he would be nervous. But Atemu had gained his trust long ago, so he would not allow his fear to destroy the deep trust both of them shared.

Another thought suddenly disturbed his mind and he quickly touched the half Egyptian's hands which were around his waist for a steady hold. Atemu looked up at the other with questioning eyes.

"Atemu?" Yuugi whispered, "are we... are we together now? Will you be my boyfriend from now on?"

A wide and sincere smile broke out over the taller one's face and he bent down to kiss the smaller one chastely on the lips.

"Of course we are together now, my aibou. I'll be you boyfriend, your lover, whatever you wish me to be and I never want to leave your side again. Not if I can help it."

Yuugi smiled back in serene happiness. His insides threatened to burst from the sudden joy he felt and his eyes burned with the urge to cry with happiness.

"I love you, Atemu!" he whispered. "I love you so much and I want to show you my love by allowing you to be my first."

"Yuugi," Atemu breathed, touched. "I love you too, my beautiful gamer. I want to love you, to show you heaven.”

"Then show me," Yuugi whispered back. "I am ready for you! Show me!"

The half Egyptian took a look at the determined face of the other and nodded, determination showing in his own eyes.

"Relax and just remember that the first time CAN hurt a little but it doesn't have too. I'll be as gentle as I can."

He bent down again to kiss the other deeply for stimulation and to stoke the fire of their desires. Yuugi closed his eyes and allowed himself to be dominated by the other. His insides burned and cried for it to happen now, his body shuddering in anticipation.

When Atemu released the sweet lips again, he leaned over to the other's ear.

"Spread your legs wide for me, aibou!" he whispered and Yuugi complied. His legs widened in silent invitation and the half Egyptian didn't hesitate to take what was offered. Guiding his erection with one hand, he positioned the tip at the entrance and with a loud breath he slowly started to enter the beautiful body of the beloved being under him.

Yuugi felt the strange sensation of being filled and he couldn't help but react by tensing up a little. The penetration caused him to feel a small stinging sensation at his entrance, but it wasn't that bad. Further and further, his insides were stretched and filled, the pain he had felt before never increasing.

Sighing softly, he looked up at Atemu when the penetration suddenly stopped. The half Egyptian looked down at him with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm all inside you now, beloved," he whispered, his face showing nothing but pure bliss from the feeling of tight walls pressing against his erection. "You okay?"

Yuugi just nodded; a small smile of his own on his face. Hesitantly he moved his hips a little in a attempt to cause friction and Atemu groaned, understanding what the other wished for.

The half Egyptian grabbed the smaller one's hips with both hands and finally started to move. He moved his erection backwards, leaving the beloved body, before suddenly stopping and going back in with more speed.

The friction caused a small moan to escape the taller one's lips. Yuugi on the other hand was surprised at the strange, but not at all bad, sensations he was feeling. He awaited the next move, his eyes closing in enjoyment when he felt the other almost slamming back into his body with further force.

The petite young man could feel his body twitching, demanding to be allowed to move on its own. After Atemu thrust into him a fourth time, Yuugi gave in. Thrust by thrust his body now tried to meet the other. It took some time to find a rhythm, but the half Egyptian was skilled and knew how to teach the smaller boy what to do.

Soon, both bodies were moving in rhythm, the smaller body meeting each thrust of the taller one. Satisfied with Yuugi's reactions, Atemu increased speed and slammed into the other for all he was worth.

Never had the petite young man felt anything like this. It was better than masturbation, better than online or 'phone sex, even better than the oral pleasure he had received not long ago. This was heaven. Sparks and jolts of pleasure spread through his body, nerves singing, skin burning, sweating.

Each thrust of the half Egyptian hit a spot inside of him which caused him to see stars. Yuugi screamed in the high of his euphoria, his back bending against the other body to allow Atemu to enter him deeper.

The answer was moans of equal pleasure. Atemu's hands roamed the smaller one's body, touched and stroked the heated skin of Yuugi's chest. Never breaking his pace, he lay down against the petite one's body, the smaller one's legs winding themselves around the taller one's waist to press him nearer, deeper.

The half Egyptian kissed the other wildly. Yuugi's last coherent thought had long left, mind riding wave after wave of blissful pleasure. His moans were swallowed by a hot mouth and he happily swallowed the other's moans as well. Atemu sucked the tongue of the smaller one before breaking the kiss so he could put more force on his hips and thrust them a little harder. Yuugi met this thrust again, both throwing their heads back with a low cry.

Then, that hot mouth was back on Yuugi's, their lips wide open, touching and moving against each other in a very wet kiss. Yuugi lapped over the other's tongue lovingly before sinking into the taller one's cavern to roam it once more.

Both young men were sweating heavily, minds going higher and higher with each thrust, each hit against that sweet spot in the smaller one's body. Yuugi never thought it was possible to feel so much pleasure, never thought he would be able to fly this high.

But he did. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, his muscles clamping and tensing every time his prostate was hit. Then, just as he thought he was unable to bear any more pleasure, hands touched his throbbing erection and rubbed it with strong movements. His nerves snapped and the world seemed to explode.

He saw white behind his eyes, his back bending violently up against the other's body in a quick sharp movement and he screamed when he came in the half Egyptian's hand. He could feel his muscles clamping against the erection inside of him, trying to hold it in place and then a loud, nearly howling moan, reached his ears through the daze of bliss he was floating in.

Hot seed filled his insides and a strong body collapsed against his while both youths rode the waves of their respective orgasms.

It was the most intimate and intense sensation Yuugi had ever felt in his life and while he lay there recovering - Atemu on top of him, both breathing heavily, their bodies tangled in a mess, minds still in a daze - it was enough to realize that he would never, ever forget what he'd just experienced with his new lover. Never ever in his entire life. Both young men were content, bodies spent and satisfied. Atemu suddenly moved, his head reaching up to give the smaller one a chaste but long and loving kiss onto the lips, Yuugi almost burst with happiness, knowing that the other felt the same as he did. Atemu had enjoyed their lovemaking as much as he had.

And it made him happy, because he had wanted for his new lover to enjoy their first time as much as he had. Sighing contentedly, Yuugi nuzzled his head in the crook of the other's shoulder, kissing the junction of neck and shoulder lovingly.

And Atemu smiled.

* * *

 

Hours later they lay awake in each other’s arms, cuddling and enjoying the closeness. Suddenly though, Yuugi rolled on top of the other and lifted his upper body up by placing his hands left and right of Atemu.

"By the way," the slightly smaller one exclaimed at the slightly stunned half Egyptian. "I've wanted to say this all evening - thanks for the hot chocolate!"

Atemu broke out laughing, taking the other back into his embrace so that they could be close to each other again for the rest of the night.

Owari


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Romance, PWP, AU  
> Pairings: Atemu x Yuugi  
> Criticism: Constructive criticism welcomed
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to my betareaders Deb and Jkateel for the usual quick work. ^^

* * *

Four days after Yuugi and Atemu met, the two had become inseparable. Since both still had holidays left they intended to spend every free minute of them exploring their newfound love. It even turned out that Atemu would be going to the same school as Yuugi.

The small duelist was secretly hoping that the half Egyptian would end up in his class and he would have bet his Duel Monsters deck that his lover was hoping the same.

But as long as they still had holidays left, both intended to not waste thoughts on school. Instead, Atemu visited Yuugi as often as he could or vice versa. Yuugi's and Atemu's parents didn't know about their relationship yet. Yuugi was unsure how his parents would react. Atemu's were still in Egypt.

Though the half Egyptian had already told him that his parents knew about him being bisexual and they were okay with it, Yuugi hadn't even known he was bi or gay until recently. But now, he had a boyfriend, and he needed to wait for the right time to tell his parents and his Jii-chan the truth.

However, when Atemu found out that Yuugi's parents knew about Yuugi's friends and some of them being gay, the half Egyptian assured Yuugi that his parents surely would accept it if their own son had a boyfriend.

For now though, Atemu remained a new friend of the young Mutou and was already well known and welcomed in the house after four days of constantly hanging around. For two days the delicately built duelist had slept at Atemu's; the third day and this night Atemu would stay at Yuugi's.

This night was a little different though. Usually Atemu and Yuugi had spent their time alone, chatting, dueling or having some other kind of fun. This night however, was Friday night, the night Yuugi was supposed to go with his friends to the disco.

And as Atemu had offered not long ago, he had asked Yuugi for permission to accompany his slightly smaller lover. The petite duelist was more than happy to accept. He had offered for Atemu to spend the night at the Mutou's when the party was over as a kind of return service. Yuugi knew his family wouldn't be at home for the night.

Yuugi was standing in his room in front of the mirror, taking one last critical look at himself. He wanted to make a good impression in front of his friends. After all, this night was special. Tonight he would introduce Atemu to his friends.

Smiling in satisfaction, he grabbed his wallet and keys before running out of the room to meet his boyfriend, who was waiting downstairs. Atemu sat in the living room, zipping through the television channels in boredom. When he heard Yuugi enter the room, he turned it off and stood up, smiling at the smaller one.

"You look stunning, aibou," he complimented and Yuugi flushed slightly.

"Thank you," he smiled and took the offered arm of his boyfriend. "You don't look half bad yourself."

And he cuddled against the strong and yet soft side of his beloved. Atemu was chuckling and arm in arm they left the house.

The way to the meeting place of their friends wasn't far away from Yuugi's home. Still they both came a little late, but it was intended. Yuugi wanted to be sure everyone was there when questions about his partner came up.

Sure enough, Anzu, who was about to complain about Yuugi being so late, closed her mouth the same moment she had opened it. Seto let out a groan as soon as he spotted the half Egyptian. Atemu smirked while Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle.

Nearly everyone looked surprised about Yuugi not arriving alone. Everyone beside Jonouchi. The blond was just standing there grinning and winking secretly at the new couple.

Yuugi waved his hand and smiled, a smile so bright that no one had ever seen on the delicate duelist's face before. The couple greeted the group of friends before Yuugi looked up into the curious eyes of Malik, Rishido, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, and a slightly grumbling Seto. Jonouchi just poked his boyfriend in the side and grinned.

Yuugi grinned back at his best friend and took Atemu's hand in his own for everyone to see.

"Guys, I'd like to make an introduction. This is Kokuô Atemu - my boyfriend!"

 

Fin - End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sudden but that's it. From now on a new story of Yuugi's life has started. A life without frustrations and with much love and hot bedgames. *grins* I thank every one of you who has been reading this story. I thank all my wonderful reviewers, my betareaders *hugs* and... well everyone who has been by my side supporting me whilst writing this story. I love you guys!


End file.
